La nouvelle vie d'Amanda
by LoreCat
Summary: Découvrez la Nouvelle vie d'Amanda. Après être morte dans un accident de voiture, Amanda mourut sur place et atterrie dans le monde qu'elle aime temps : One piece. Dans cet univers Amanda auras l'occasion de changer de vie et de faire tout ce qu'elle à toujours voulue ! Elle y feras la rencontre de Marco, et a ce moment là, sont aventure commencera !
1. La nouvelle vie d'Amanda chapitre 1

_Une journée comme une autre, dans le lycée de Hélène colbert de Paris.

Jour des présentation d'éxposé.

_...Et puis, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés pourquoi la vie était si ennuyeuse ? si chiante ? Et bien moi oui, j'en est même la réponse ! Tout simplement à cause de la société qui nous force à faire des chose qui ne nous passionnent pas, que nous n'aimons pas.. Nous sommes là, à vivre notre routine de tous les jours : se lever, manger, se préparer, aller bosser, rentrer chez sois et recomencer indéfiniment chaques jours de notre vie. Nous pouvons nous estimez heureux d'avoir un toît sur notre tête, d'avoir de quoi nous nourrirent. Mais au final nous ne vivons pas pour vivre, mais pour survivre. Voilà pourquoi je pense que dans un proche avenir si un groupe de personne serez tentez de renverser le gouvernement, de changer la donne, je les soutiendraient.. Car grâce à eux nous pourrions vivre nôtre vie, profiter de la libertée qui nous seraient offerte ! Ainsi être libre de nos choix et de notre voix sans n'avoir aucune obligation.

-...Voilà fin de mon éxposé...

Une minutes de silence aprés.

Toute la classe me regardait bêtement comme si je venais de dire la bêtise du siècle. Pourtant j'ai juste fait mon exposer comme demander, par les proffesseurs ! Seulement, le thème que j'ai choisie cette semaine était " l'injustice que le gouvernement exerce sur notre société ". Et je doit dire que je suis fière de moi ! je doit admettre que je me suis bêtement inspirer de mon manga favoris : One Piece. Et oui je trouve que la marine ne mérite pas autemps d'éloge de la part des habitants de ce monde merveilleux, vibrant dans l'ère de la piraterie ! Même s'il est vrai que certains amiraux agissent vraiment pour la bonne cause ! Mais de la à dire que tout les pirates sont les même.. Regardez par exmple l'équipage de Luffy, de Shirohige ou même celui de Shanks. Ces pirates ne sont pas des ordures, au contraire ! ils aident chaque Îles prisent au piège par de méchants pirates ou de certains marines corrompus.

"A BAT LES MARINES VIVE LES PIRATES !"

...

Oulalala veuillez m'excusez je ne me suis pas présentée, quelle impolie je fait ! Je m'appelle Amanda j'ai 18 ans, je suis de taille moyenne... je pense ! ( Rassurez moi 1m55 c'est grand quand même non ?! ) j'ai les cheveux mit-longs d'un brun étincelant... Et ma fierté, mes yeux bleu putain ! je les aimes de trop mes yeux ! franchement les yeux bleu quoi !

...Bon j'arrête...

Enfin bref aprés mon court éxposé, la sonnerie de l'école ce mit à retentir la fin des cours, ainsi que la fin de la journée. Je me dépéchais de ranger mes affaires et de partir de cette prison appeler " lycée ". Mon sac sur le dos, c'est avec rapidité que je me dirigeais vers le hall prendre mon vélo afin de rentrer chez moi.

Comme certainent personnent aurait puent le remarquer, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis. Et je prefère ne pas en avoir si c'est pour parler à des faux-cul qui ne pense qu'a eux, autemps rester seule avec sa petite conscience d'otaku ! aprés être rentrer chez moi je salue vite fait mes parents qui comme d'habitude ne font pas attention à moi et préfère se prendre la tête.

...La routine vous me direz...

Je suis monter dans ma chambre pour prendre mon sac et filer au gymnase où j'éxerce l'escrime et le combat au corp à corp depuis toute petite. Faut dire que je suis fière de moi, car je sais me défendre à la perfection, en tout cas de mon point de vue ! Et l'escrime ? bah vue qu'on est pas au japon et que je n'ai pas trouver de bon dojo ou je pourrais exercer librement, je n'ai pas eu le choix que de choisir l'escrime...

Bref, je ressort direction le gymnase qui est à un quart d'heure de chez moi. Donc bon, autemps y aller à pied. En allant au gymnase je me sent bien, vraiment bien même si on vie pour au final finir pas mourir ! Bon je vais pas non plus vous mettre le morale à zéro, sérieux je crois que Robine à une mauvaise influence sur moi haha. Pour passer le temps je décide de prendre mon téléphone et d'écouter de la musique,comme je suis de bonne humeur autemps mettre de la bonne musique qui fait bouger ton popotin ! (Je ne parle pas de cet danse mega ridicule appeler Twerk, bien sûr ) Mais bien stupide comme je suis, je ne regardais pas devant moi et je ne vue pas la voiture foncer sur moi à toute allure, comme si il se croyait dans fast and furious ce trout-du-cul de mes deux !

je n'eu même pas le temps d'essayer d'ésquiver la voiture que j'était déjà à terre gisant dans mon propre sang...

Sur le coup j'ai pas compris ce qui m'arriver, jusqu'à ce j'entende une femme hurlais et des gents s'attrouper tout autour de moi, comme si j'était une bête de foire ! Sérieux j'agonise là ! Laisser moi respirer au lieu de prendre des photo et des vidéos bande de sans coeur ! Appeler les pompiers putain !

Je me rend compte que je perd enormement de sang et commence à paniquer intérieurement, je n'arrive pas à bouger ni même à émettre le moindre song. Je commence même à avoir froid ! Sa y'est, je panique c'est pour de bon ! Je sent mon rythme cardiaque axcellerer à mesure que je réalise que je ne m'en sortirais pas ! J'ai peur, je suis vraiment trop effrayer.

je ne veut pas mourir !

Pas tout de suite... j'aurais voulue voyager dans le monde, faire autre chose que de bosser toute ma vie, j'ai pas eu mon chien que mes parents m'avaient promis quand j'était gosse ! Tien mes parents maintenant qui j'y pense... Même si ces derniers temps c'était pas la joie je l'ai aimes quand même putain ! Je peut pas partir comme sa s'en leurs avoir dit se que je pense ! Malgré leurs disputes et le temps qu'ils ne me consacré pas. Je ne peut pas partir comme sa, en les laissant derrière ! Je commence à regretter beaucoup de chose que j'aurais pu fair mais que je n'ai pas fait. Comme le moment ou j'aurais du ramener ce chaton abandonné à la maison, j'aurais alors supplier mes parents de le garder !

Au final ce monde ne m'aime pas assez pour que je reste plus longtemps, fucking voiture de merde ! Et voilà que quelques larmes commence à couler de mon visage... au final je l'aimer bien ce monde moi...

Je suis assez surprise que dans cet vie où j'ai vécue, j'ai quand même des regrets...

J'aurais voulue avoir des amis sur qui j'aurais pu compter, n'importe où et n'importe quand. Avec qui j'aurais pu rire et vivre pleinement ma vie de lycéenne pourrie... Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lire le dernier scan de one piece sortie hier soir ! Même au bord de la mort je reste fidèle à mon manga favoris !

Mais au lieu de souffrire encore plus le martyre et de mourire dans d'atroce souffrance. Je ne vis que du noir apparaître autour de moi, comme si j'était dans le néan le plus total. C'est alors que je m'apperçue que je flottais en l'air, je ne me sentais pas toucher le sol ou quoi que se soit d'autre, comme si l'apesanteur n'y avais jamais exister.

_Est-ce que tout les morts se retrouve dans un endroit pareil ? me dit-je à moi même.

_Non pas tous malheureusement.

...

_Qu'eh ?! Quelqu'un à parler ?! sa y'est je deviens folle ! j'enttend des voix dans ma tête !

_Tu n'est pas folle au contraire.

Après ces dernièrent paroles je me sentie prendre pied au sol et le néan d'un noir obscure devint aussi blanc qu'une crème glacé à la noix de coco, une femme d'une incroyable beauté apparue devant moi et me souris gentiement, pendant que moi j'était là tirer une tête de poisson rouge !

Mais je me reprend vite.

_Heuuuu Qui êtes-vous ? et qu'est-ce que je fait ici ? je suis pas morte ? je suis dans le coma ? je suis au paradis ? J'ai était défigurer dans l'accident ?!

La belle jeune femme se mise à rire légèrement de toute les question que je poser et qui me passer par la tête ! Mais j'était paniquer moi ! qu'est-ce que je foutait ici, j'étais pas morte à la base ? ...finalemant j'aurais pas besoin de ranger ma chambre ! ni de faire mes devoirs...

Quel joie...

_Bonjour Amanda, pour répondre à ta question je me nomme Livi et je suis le passeur d'outre monde. Tu n'as cependant pas à t'inquiéter, tu es certe morte de la d'où tu vient, mais j'ai choisie de t'offrire une nouvelle vie car tu n'était pas déstiner à mourir aujourd'hui et de cet façon.

Qu'eh?! Pardon ?!

_OOOOK ! Alors si je comprend bien, je suis morte mais j'aurais pas du mourir ? mais alors qu'est-ce que je fous ici moi ? Même si vous avez l'aire d'une personne de confiance, en quoi consiste votre rôle de passeure ?

_Je suis ici même pour t'envoyer dans un monde que tu ne connais que trop bien, je parle bien sûr du monde de One piece. La bas tu pourras vivre la vie que tu as toujours voulue avoir et être libre des tes choix, de tes actes et de tes fréquentations.

HEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?! S.O.S ! Mon cerveau à un mega bug de fou, je crois que je suis habité par un cheval de trois là ! ELLE A DIT QUOI ?! ONE PIECE ?! j'allais me refaire une vie dans l'univers de mon manga favoris ! ...Impossible qu'une telle chose puisse m'arriver à moi ! C'est bien trop beau pour être vrai !

Je me mis à regarder Livi avec les yeux qui me sortais de la tête, mais j'essaye bien vite de prendre un air sérieux et de ma calmer.

_Alors, si j'ai bien compris Je vais être envoyer dans le monde de one piece ? C'est pas une blague j'éspère ! Parce que sinon elle serait de très mauvais goût !

_Non, Amanda je suis trés sérieuse. Mais avant que je ne t'envoie la bas je doit t'expliquer quelques certainent chose pour que tu ne sois pas perdue. Tu y seras mais l'histoire seras différente Ace et Barbe blanche seront toujours en vie, quand à l'equipage de luffy ils vont bien rencontrer le grand corsaire Kuma et seront envoyer là où ils devrons êtres et y resterons pour s'entrainer pour les deux année à venir. Tout seras comme dans l'histoire original sauf que la guerre n'auras pas lieu et thach sera toujours en vie ainsi que Teach.

Je tiquais lorsqu'elle évoqua le Nom de ce batard de Teach ! Mais je suis méga contente de tout ce qu'elle m'annonce ! Je suis presser de savoir où je vais attérire !

_Mais c'est géniale sa ! Ou est-ce que vous aller m'envoyer ?!

_Tout d'abord j'aimerais de donner ceci.

Livi me tandis un fruit du démon que je pris immédiatement comme un précieus trésors ! Je suis d'abord rester la à le fixer comme l'une des 7 merveille du monde !

_Mais Livi c'est quelle fruit sa ? quelle pouvoir il me donnera lorsque je le mangerais ? Ha ! Bah sa tu peut être sûr que je vais le bouffais ! mais je veut pas non plus me transfomer en maquac ou autre chose !

_Je t'ai offert le Neko neko no mi, Comme l'indique son nom tu auras la souplesse et la rapidité d'un félin celui de la panthère noir. Tu seras aussi doter du haki perceptif et du haki de l'armement, tu devra t'entrainer durement pour les maîtriser à la perfection.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire de la vie de fou que vous m'offrez ! Je suis tellement contente ! Plus éxciter que moi ya pas là ! Je me retient avec force de ne ma montrer ma joie immense en ce moment même !

...

Ouais nan sa va pas le faire !

Je sauter et courrez partout comme une dingue ! Je m'arrête d'un coup et me planta devant Livi.

_Livi je te remercie infiniement pour ce que tu fait pour moi, une lycéenne à la vie aussi pourrie que plein d'autre personne ont ! Tu m'offre l'occasion de me refaire une nouvelle vie, je n'aurais pas rêver mieux !

Et sur ces belles paroles, je prend le Neko Neko no mi et le mord à pleine dents !

_Je te conseil de le manger entierement sa te donnera le plein pouvoir que le fruit possède, ce que beaucoup d'utilisateur n'ont pas fait.

Elle se fiche de moi ou quoi ?! c'est tellement horrible que j'ai envie de tout vomir sur le champ ! Mais si ce quelle dit est vrai alors je le mangerais entierement quitte à m'en rendre malade !

Cinq Loonnngue minutes plus tard.

Je fini de manger le fruit entièrement, c'était tellement dégueulasse que j'ai crue que je n'allais jamais y arriver !

_Maintenant que je t'ai tout dit je n'ai plus qu'a t'envoyer sur une île.

_Attend Livi ! Avec tout ce que tu ma offert j'aimerais te demandais une dernière faveur !

Elle me regarda perplexe.

_j'aimerais que tu m'envoie sur une île protéger pas l'équipage de Shirohige !

He ouiiii je suis une trouillarde ! Attendez c'est normale quoi ! J'ai beau vénérer cet univers il et tout de même inconnu à mes yeux et tout aussi dangereux ! je suis habituer à la sécuriter et au confort, alors se penser en sécurité sur une île protéger par l'un des quatres empereure, bah c'est pas du luxe !

_J'accepte ta requête.

Sur ces mot elle fit apparaître un portail qui donner sur une rue relativement calme d'une île qui met inconnu.

_J'en tenvoie sur Grand Line dans quelques heures la flotte de la première division va arriver sur l'île pour voir si tout se passe bien, si tu veux les rencontrer ou plus encore, se sera ta seule et unique chance.

_Merci Livi je prendrais grand soin de la nouvelle vie que tu m'offre !

Je suis au bord des larmes tellement je suis heureuse de tout ce qu'elle m'offre, à moi une inconnue qui vien tout juste de mourir ! J'ai encore du mal à croire tout ce qui m'arrive, mais genre j'était pas entrain d'halluciner là ? je suis pas en hopital psychiatrique ?!

Après sa je me suis poster devant le portail et emboîta le pas pour passer au dela d'un tout nouveau monde et je fu aveugler par une lumière éblouissante.


	2. La nouvelle vie d'Amanda chapitre 2

Et voici le chapitre 2 ! Je le poste maintenant car je l'avais déjà écrit, le 3 aussi je l'ai écrit et terminer, juste quelques finission à faire encore. Je posterais le chapitre trois quand j'aurais fini le 4 !

Vos rewiews m'ont trop fait plaisir ! j'éspère que vous allez continuer à aimer l'histoire d'Amanda. Sa me motive d'aventage pour continuer à écrire !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

Ha oui désoler pour toutes les fautes que j'ai faites

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **POV Amanda**

Après avoir passer le portail de Livi, je me rend compte qu'il y'a encore beaucoup de question que j'aurais aimer lui poser et qui resterons sans réponse. Je me dit que si la première division vien sur cet île ce n'est pas par pur hasard, si ? Il y'à surement du ce passer quelques chose ici, sa m'etonnerais qu'ils viennent pour un simple petit contrôle de routine, pour voir si tout va bien.

Enfin bref je verrais bien une fois le moment venue.

Ok Amanda ! prend ton courage à deux mains. Je me décide à sortir de cet petite ruel où j'ai attérie et fait mes premier pas dans ce monde famillier mais pourtant tout aussi inconue. J'ai beau être fan de One piece, je ne sais pas trop comment je vais me débrouiller pour me faire de l'argent et partir à l'aventure. Il faut tout d'abord que je trouve un moyen de subvenir à mes besoin, comme sa j'aurais de quoi m'acheter des armes et pouvoir m'entrainer...

Raaaah ! Je suis trop excité, j'ai hâte de voir ce dont je suis capable de faire avec mon nouveau pouvoir !

... Un félin...

Je serais une magnifique panthère noir. J'adore... Franchement Livi si tu était une déesse, je prierais pour toi tout les jours ! Je suis tellement heureuse de pourvoir me refaire une vie et de repartir à zéro... Tien maintenant que j'y pense personne ne me connaît dans ce monde là hum...

Ah ! Je sait, et si je changer de prénom ? C'est assez tentant quand même. Hum... Je sais ! je vais garder Amanda pour mes futurs amis les plus proches et je m'appellerais désormais Meko ! Oui Meko, j'aime bien je trouve que sa sonne bien.

Tout à coup je m'arrête de marcher, je trouve bizzare que les gents qui passe près de moi me dévisage bizzarement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai sur moi pour attirer leurs regards ? Je décide de me diriger vers une grande surface vitré, et effectivement, je ne m'en était pas aperçue plus tôt. Mais je me retrouve avec des oreilles et une queu de panthère...

Trop cool ! Mais j'ai trop la classe comme sa, c'est trop bien ! Afin d'éviter qu'on me prenne pour une cinglé, j'arrête de m'extasier comme une petite folle devant la vitrine du magasin avant que l'on ne me vire à coup de balai au fesse.

Je me pose sur la grande fontaine de place centrale de la ville et réflechie par quoi je pourrait bien commencer la première journée de ma vie si fraichement offerte. Je vais déjà comencer par me renseigner d'où je suis, parce que Livi à beau m'avoir dit que je suis sur Grand Line, elle ne ma pas dit de qu'elle île il s'agissait. Je décide donc de me relever et de poser ma question à la première personne passant devant moi.

_Heu bonjour, s'il vous plaît ?

La femme que j'accostais me regarda d'abord bizzarement en scrutant mes attributs félin, et se reprend vite afin de savoir ce que je lui voulais. Franchement ils ont aucune gêne à vous fixer ici.

_Oui ? Je peut vous aider ?

_Oui, j'aimerais savoir comment ce nomme cet île, s'il vous plaît ?

_Vous ête à Méridian, une île comerçante assez fréquanter par les pirates et les marchands.

_Bien je vous remercie madame, aurevoir.

Sur ce, elle continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, à croire qu'elle à l'habitude que des inconu l'accoste pour lui poser la même question. Quoi que... Je doit bien être la seule à ne pas savoir où je me trouve quand même...

Après sa, je pense que je vais me diriger vers le port où je pense pouvoir être utile à quelques marins et gagner de l'argent. Et puis j'ai déjà pêcher plusieurs fois auparavant sa doit pas être bien difficile ici quand même, à moins qu'ils soient spécialiser dans la pêche aux monstres marin... J'éspère que non, parce que c'est pas avec ma force de mouche que je vais aller loin.

Mais plus je me rapproche du port plus je voie qu'il y'a de l'agitation. Je pense que je vais me rapprocher et me faire petite, je ne veut pas trop me faire remarquer si c'est une attaque de pirate malfaisant, parce que devoir craindre pour sa propre vie a peine arriver dans ce monde, faut le faire quand même.

Et effectivement le port est bien attaquer par un equipage de pirate qui s'amuse à tout piller sur leurs passage, moi qui pensait qu'aucun pirate n'aurais le courage d'attaquer une île représenter sous la protection de Barbe blanche. Je l'ai regarder faire jusqu'au moment ou je vois que certains pirates sont bien décider a s'en prendre à quelques habitants pour assouvir leurs soif de sang.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris sur le coup, mais je me suis diriger vers eux en courant et fauchant leur jambe afin de les mettres à terre et de laisser le temps au habitants d'aller se réfugier en lieu sûr.

Ok, maintenant que j'ai fait l'irréparable je fait quoi moi ? j'ai les choquottes, ici ce sont de vrai méchant pas de simple petite pick poket de Paris ! Oulala il à pas l'aire content. Aller reprend toi Amanda ! fait comme à l'entrainement et joue l'intimidation.

_Mais qui est tu toi ?! De quoi vien tu te permettre de te méler de nos affaires ?!

Le pirate pas trop content de s'être retrouver face contre terre come une crêpe, décide de me prendre en joue avec son pistolet pendant que deux de ses compagnon se relève après lui.

_C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cet question ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur cet île et ces habitants ! alors repartez de là où vous venez, ou vous aurez à faire à moi !

Bien sûr je dit sa moi, mais je fait comment ! A pars au gymnase je ne me suis jamais battu contre quelqu'un et encore moin armé d'un psitolet ! Les pirates se mirent à rire de ma petite tentative d'intimidation, qui bien sûr n'a pas fonctionner.

_Petite, tu crois vraiment que nous allons partir parce que tu nous le demande si gentillement ? Nous sommes de fière pirate nous, pas de pauvre petit brigand.

Bon je veut bien admettre que je soit petite de taille ! Mais j'ai 18 ans quand même, sa se voie pas ?! Bordel de nouille pas fraîche. Et sa me met un peut en rogne, aller je vais me servir de sa pour me battre contre eux, je vais mettre à profit mes années d'entrainement.

_Un pirate ne devrais pas agire de la sorte ! qu'est-ce que vous éspérer comme sa à attaquer une île protéger par Barbe blanche ?! lorsque qu'ils seront ce que vous faites, ils ne vous laisserons pas vous en sortir si facilement !

Prenant mon courage à deux main je saisi le poigner du pirate de mes deux mains afin de lui tordre le poignet et de récupérer son pistolet pour pouvoir l'attaquer. Avant qu'il ne deguène son sabre je tire instinctivement sur lui et ses compagnons qui s'apréter à mattaquer.

Wouha, je vien de tuer trois hommes...

C'est assez improssionnant. De voir des personnes mourir en vrai et en face de toi, sa fait quelques chose c'est sûr. Mais je me dit qu'il ne sont pas si innocent que sa et qu'ils méritent ce qu'ils leurs arrivent ! Alors bien décider de vouloir sauver cet ville je décide de m'en prendre au autre pirate qui mettent la pagaille dans la ville en utilisant uniquement les techniques aprise lorsque j'était encore dans mon monde d'origine, je suis assez surprise de toute la souplesse dont je fait preuve et tout ça grace à mon fruit du démon.

 **POV Marco**

(Quelques jour auparavant )

*Pulupulupulu* Marco pris son den den mushi qui sonnait et répondue à son interlocuteur -toujours avec son regard blaser mais sexyyy-.

_Oui, à qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ?

A la place d'une réponse calme est poser marco entend plutôt quelqu'un d'assez paniquer lui répondre.

_Ici le maire de Méridian ! Vous êtes bien Marco ?!

_Oui c'est moi, bonjour monsieur le maire qui y'a t-il ?

_Nous avons besoin de vous, je vous en supplie ! depuis quelques temps nous recevons des menaces par un certain équipage pirate ! ils nous menace de tout piller et de nous tuer, si dans quelques jour nous ne leur donnons pas ce qu'ils nous demande ! Il sont déja passer à l'acte en guise d'avertissement en pillant des bar et aussi de tout bruler sur leurs passage et tout sa uniquement sur le port !

_D'accord ne paniquer pas d'avantage, rester en ligne je vais en parler avec mon capitaine de ce pas.

Le maire exécuta les dires de Marco et attendie patiemment qu'il revien. Pendant ce temps Marco, se dirigea rapidement vers les quartiers de Barbe blanche afin de lui tenir informer de cet apelle de détresse de Méridian, arriver devant l'enorme porte du capitaine mesurant plusieurs mètre de auteur, Marco toqua et entra lorsqu'il le fut autorisé d'y pénétrer. Barbe blanche était là assis dans son énorme fauteuil relier à une perfusion installer par les infimières. Même assis sur son fauteuil le capitaine était trés impressionnant, il inspirer la confiance, la puissance et l'ont se senter en sécurité en sa présence.

_Bonjour père.

_Mon fils, que me vaut ta venue ?

_Je viens tout juste de recevoir un appelle de détresse du Maire de l'île de Méridian, il dit être menacer et attaquer par un équipage pirate depuis quelques temps. Et j'aimerais m'y rendre sur place, le plus rapidement possible pour leurs venir en aide.

_Tu as bien fait de venir me prévenir Marco, je te laisse y aller avec ta flotte et aider les habitants de Méridian, revenez moi sauf mes enfants.

_Merci père, je vais de ce pas donner les instruction à mes hommes.

Sur ces paroles Marco sortie des quartiers privée du capitaine et alla avertire de la marche à suivre aux hommes de sa division, ainsi que d'infomer le maire par den den mushi. Et ils partirent tous avec leur mobydick miniature direction l'île de Méridian.

( Au jour d'aujourdh'ui )

Marco et son équipage n'était plus qu'a une demi heure de l'île lorsqu'il reçue un autre appelle paniquer du maire.

_Nous sommes attaquer par les pirates ! Il s'en prennent au habitants et on pénétrer la ville !

_Mettez vous à l'abris nous sommes bientôt là.

Lorsque le maire fit ce que Marco lui avait conseiller il se passa quelques chose d'inattendu, juste avant qu'il ne raccroche son den den mushi.

_Heu attendez ! il se passe quelque chose ! je vien de voir quelqu'un achever un groupe de pirate !

Marco assez surpris de cet nouvelle, demanda plus d'explication sur cet personne.

_De ce que je voie c'est une fille ! elle se bat assez bien, mais je ne la connais pas elle ne vis pas ici elle doit être de passage ! elle décime les pirates avec bien des facilité sans problème !

_Je vois nous allons accoster dans quelques minute garder la à l'oeuil j'aimerais la remercie lorsque tout seras terminer.

_Bien ! j'y vais de ce pas ! Sur ces paroles le maire éteint son den den mushi, laissant Marco aller avertir sa division.

_Que tout le monde se prépare ! Les habitants de l'île subit actuellement une attaque des pirates ! laisser leur capitaine en vie, ne le tuer pas tout de suite et faite deux ou trois otages. De plus il y'a une jeune femme la bas qui aide les habitants de l'île et se bat contre les pirates, je compte sur vous pour lui venir en aide si cela est nécessaire !

Sur ces paroles le beateau avait amarrer sur le port et l'équipage de Marco fila à toute allure sauver les habitant de l'île et préter main forte à cette mystérieuse jeune fille qui se bat actuellement pour la survie des habitants de Meridian.

Marco quand à lui prit sa forme de phoenix vétue de flamme bleu et s'envola au dessus de la ville, cherchant cet mystérieuse jeune fille qui c'était mise à sauver le maximum d'habitant avant même leurs arriver.

POV Meko

Alors que j'était entourer d'un groupe de pirate, assez irrité de mon intervention pour nuir à leur projets, je remarque au loin le bateau du mobi dick accoster le port et voir l'équipage filer vers le massacre à grande vitesse, afin de m'éviter de finir en charpie je tentère de leur faire détourner leur regard ne serait-ce que quelques seconde.

_Ho ! Tien regardez ce n'est pas l'équipage de Barbe blanche que je vois la ?!

Ma petite ruse eu son effet voulu et tous tournère la tête vers le port pour effectivement voir le bateau et l'équipage déjà entrain de décimer leur compagnon. Je profiter de leur moment d'innatention pour tous les mettres chaos et les ligoter pour pouvoir les intéroger plus tard. C'était amusant de les voirs palir à vue d'oeuil.

Ho moment même ou je penser être seule avec mes otages, je sentie quelques chose me frapper durement par derrière, ce qui me metta directement à terre. Avant de fermer les yeux,j'apperçue ce que je pensais être le maire de la ville se précipiter vers moi et je sombrer fermant les yeux en enttandant le maire paniquer tout en me voyant inerte au sol.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A suivre !

Rewiew? :)


	3. La nouvelle vie d'Amanda chapitre 3

Coucou je vous remercie pour vos rewiew elles me font plaisir ! J'éspère que l'histoire d'Amandine continuera à vous plaire.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **POV Marco**

Juste après avoir accoster le port de Méridian, je me suis transformer pour survoler la ville pendant que ma division s'occuper des pirates qui s'en prenaient aux habitants et au commerce de la ville. Toujours à la recherche de cet jeune fille dont le maire m'avais parler, j'aperçue justement celui-ci cachant une habitante derrière son dos, qui avait l'aire mal en point. Ils étaient tout les deux encerclé par une bande de pirate prêt à leur sauter dessus. Mais mes hommes ne se sont pas suffisamment rapprocher d'eux pour arriver à temps. Je fonce alors tout droit sur eux protégeant le maire et la jeune femme. Le maire visiblement heureux de me voir apparaître, m'appelle désespérément tout en faisant barrage de ses bras pour protéger la jeune fille avec ferveur.

Il y met beaucoup de volonté pour une simple habitante je trouve.

_Capitaine Marco ! Aidez-nous !

Ne faisant pas plus attention au maire, je me retourne vers les autres pirates légèrement surpris de me voir arriver par les aires.

_Messieurs, C'est comme sa pour vous être pirate ? Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! Vous n'êtes que de vulgaire brigand rien de plus à mes yeux.

En reconnaissant Marco, certains des pirates palire sur place et d'autre pensèrent avoir une chance contre lui.

_Ne fuyez pas les gars ! Il est seul contre nous tous, nous avons une chance de l'avoir ! Attaquez le !

Ils ont à peine bouger que je ne me donne même pas la peine d'utiliser mes pouvoir contre eux, ils sont bien trop faible et lent pour que je me donne cet peine. Je l'ais et donc mis K.O au combat à main nue une fraction de seconde seulement, et pour ne pas prendre de risque qu'ils ne s'échappent, je les attachent pour qu'ils ne soient plus une menace.

Je me tournais alors vers le maire qui c'était lui aussi tourner vers la jeune fille au sol et inerte.

_Monsieur le maire, est-ce que tout va bien ?

_Ho Marco oui tout va bien, vous nous avez sauver de ces pirates mais...

_Mais ?

_Mais cet jeune fille à était attaquer lachement par derrière et elle ne se reveille toujours pas ! C'est d'elle dont je vous et parler par den den mushi, elle n'a pas hésiter une seule seconde à nous venir en aide.

Le maire se poussa légèrement sur le côté afin que je puisse voir la jeune fille en question, elle est de petite taille avec de beau cheveux brun, je remarque immédiatement sa blessure dans la nuque, elle à reçue un gros coup de revolver vue la marque, donc sa ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ne se réveille toujours pas, ce pirate n'est pas y'aller de main morte et elle est bien sonnée.

_Ne vous en faite pas monsieur le maire, je vais la prendre sur le navire afin de pouvoir la soigner, pendant ce temps mes hommes vont s'occuper des pirates que nous avons capturer.

_Je vous remercie beaucoup d'être venue à notre secour ! et nous allons fêter cet victoire dès ce soir, vous serez tous les bienvenue !

_Nous acceptons vôtre invitation avec grand plaisir.

\- Dit-il avec un sourir badass *Q* -

Sur ces mots, je pris la jeune fille délicatement dans mes bras. Avec sa petite taille je me demande bien comment elle à pue se battre contre autemps de pirate seule. Je me dirige vers le bateau tout en donnant les directions à suivre à mes hommes.

_Bon les gars occupez-vous de soutirer des informations à ses pirates et débarassez vous d'eux ! Sa leur apprendra à s'en prendre à une île que nous protégeons, pendant ce temp Kail, je veut que tu vienne avec moi, on va s'occuper de cet jeune fille et la soigner.

Tous le monde firent immédiatement ce que je leur et ordonnée de faire et Kail me suivi de prêt, curieux de savoir qui et cet jeune fille que je porte dans mes bras.

_Capitaine qui est cet jeune fille ? Est-ce une simple habitante de Méridian ?

_Non Kail au contraire, elle ne vien pas d'ici de ce que m'a dit le maire, elle à sue tous les protéger avant notre arriver sur l'île et c'est grâce à elle si nous n'avons pratiquement aucun blesser à déplorer parmis les habitants.

_Vraiment ? elle est si petite pourtant et elle à sue défendre une ville entière ? Tien mais c'est quoi ces oreilles et cet queu ? elle à manger un fruit du démon ?

Maintenant qu'il le dit il est vrai que je n'avais pas remarquer ces attribue animalier, ces oreilles sont partiellement cacher par ces cheveux et sa queu camoufler par ces vêtements.

_Je pense aussi qu'elle à manger un fruit du démon, c'est surement grâce à sa qu'elle à pue défendre les habitants. Mais elle à était lachement attaquer par dérrière juste avant notre arriver.

_Je vois nous sommes arriver juste à temps alors.

Pendant ce court dialogue nous sommes arriver à l'infirmerie du bateau et l'avons déposer dans un lit, le temps de prendre le matériel nécéssaire pour soigner sa bléssure.

_Kail met la en position assise, je vais juste lui désinfécter sa bléssure et lui mettre un pansement.

Kail s'éxécuta et la mise en position assise.

_Wouha.. elle est légère, capitaine vous ête sûr que se soit elle qui se soit battu contre tout ces pirates ?

_...Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais le maire m'a confrimer que c'était bien elle.

Je fini de la soignée et l'allonge sur le lit.

_Bien, Kail je vais retourner en ville et voir ou ils en sont avec nos otages. Si elle se réveille, vien me chercher mais qu'elle ne bouge pas de ce lit, elle doit se reposer.

_Compte sur moi Marco.

Aprés sa kail s'assis prés du lit et attendit qu'elle se réveille la regardant avec une pointe de jalousi dans les yeux.

A peine je fut arriver en ville que les gars se présenta devant moi pour me faire un rapport.

_Alors, du nouveau les gars ?

_He bien tu sais comme d'habitude, Ils ont voulu essayer de se faire un nom en attaquant une île qu'on protègent. La routine quoi, à chaque fois c'est pareil ! Haha sinon ont ses déjà occuper d'eux, les habitants de Méridian n'ont plus de soucis à se faire maintenant.

_Ok c'est parfait les gars. Vous avez bien méritez l'invitation du maire pour la grande fête de ce soir !

Après leur avoir annoncer la nouvelle de l'invitation les gars était content de pouvoir se saouler après un peut d'action.

_Yeah ! Super, les mecs on va pouvoir se saouler se soir !

_Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à ce que la fête commence, et demain aprés-midi je veut tout le monde sur le bateau, nous repartirons dans la journée.

_Compte sur nous Marco !

Et avant que je ne m'en aille pour aller voir le maire chris un des cuisinier du bateau me posa la question que tout le monde n'osaient pas me demander.

_En fait Marco ! Qui était la jeune fille que tu as ramener sur le bateau avec Kail tout à l'heure ?

_Dites vous que c'est grâce à elle si toute la ville à pue être sauver, alors que nous n'étions pas encore arriver à bon port.

_Wouha super ! Est-ce qu'elle serat présente pour la fête de se soir ?

Tout les gars sont pendue à mes lèvres pour connaître la réponse à sa question, c'est amusant de les faire attendre alors qu'ils sont impatient de savoir s'il y'auras une jeune fille autre que celles de Méridian présente à la soirée.

_Je ne sais pas, mais quand elle se réveillera Kail viendra me voir et là si vous le souhaitez vraiment, je l'inviterer à la fête de ce soir. Après tout c'est grâce à elle que nous ne déplorons aucun mort parmis les habitants.

Et tout les hommes crièrent de joie. Ils ne la connaissent même pas qu'ils veulent déjà faire la fête avec elle, je la plein cet gamine.

\- Et c'est sur un putain de sourir sexy que Marco repartie à ces occupations ! -

POV Meko

Je me réveille petit à petit mais je ne comprend pas, aprés avoir ouvert les yeux je regarde attentivement où je me trouve... Je ne connais pas cet endroit.

_Haaa ma nuque... y m'a pas raté cet enfoiré, un vrai lache de m'avoir attaquer par dérrière.

Heureusement que tout les pirates ne sont pas comme sa. J'essaye de me relever mais je vais trop vite et manque de tomber du lit où je me trouve, avant de sentir des bras me retenir de m'écraser au sol.

_Oula attention ! He bien ? Je m'absente à peine cinq minute que tu va déjà te faire un autre bobo.

_Ha merci heu...

_Kail, appelle moi Kail et toi comment tu t'appelle ?

_Je m'appelle Am... Meko, c'est Meko.

Je fixe Kail pas très sûr de pouvoir lui faire pleinement confiance, après tout je ne le connais pas et je ne sait même pas où je me trouve. En regardant tout autour de moi pour me faire une idée du lieu où je me trouve, je ressent une douleur à la nuque et touche là où le pirate m'a frapper. Je remarque alors qu'un pensement y à était poser.

_Est-ce que c'est toi qui ma soigner ? Ha ! Et les habitants de l'île, ils vont bien ?!

_Attend, calme toi ne t'affolle pas. Les habitants sont tous sain et sauf et ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui t'es soigné, mais mon capitaine. D'ailleur je doit aller le chercher pour le prévenir que tu t'es réveiller...

_Ha... Je suis rassuré qu'il n'y est aucun mort parmis les habitants.

_En fait c'est bien toi qui t'es battu contre tout ces pirates ?

_Je me suis juste occuper des pirates qui essayer de s'en prendre au habitants. D'ailleur qui est ton capitaine ? Et qu'elle est votre équipage ?

Après avoir poser mes question Kail me sourit fièrement.

_je vais te le dire. Mon capitaine est Marco, Commandant de la première division de l'équipage de Barbe blanche.

Marco ?! je m'attendais à tout sauf à sa ! Pendant que je m'affolle intérieurement dans ma tête Kail et partie chercher Marco. Mais Marco quoi ! Je suis juste trop contente, ouiiiiii ! Ho mon dieu je doit surtout pas agir comme une folle ysthérique devant lui, je doit rester calme. Mon dieu je vais avoir l'un des beau gosse de fils de barbe blanche en fasse de moi ! J'avais complètement oublier qu'ils allait venir sur l'île. Mais de la à être secourue par Marco... Le rêêêêve ! Bon stop Meko ! Je doit me ressaisir, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire si il me demande d'où je vient ? Rahh je peut pas lui mentir et inventer le nom d'une île il les connais toutes lui. Je n'ai qu'a dire Water seven... Et je lui dirais que je voulais voir la tombe d'une veille ami... Ouais sa se tientla route, y'a plus qu'a être convaincante, sa doit pas être bien difficile de mentir. Et puis de toute façon j'aurais qu'a lui dire qu'après sa j'allais partir à l'aventure et me créer un équipage pirate. Sa par contre ce n'est pas un mensonge, j'y avais déjà songer et puis sa peut peut-être se faire je pense.

Après avoir bien réfléchie à tout ce que j'allais pouvoir dire à Marco, j'entendie quelqu'un bavarder beaucoup dans le couloir et si je me souvient bien je reconnais la voie de Kail, en tout cas de mon point de vue. Après quelques seconde je l'ai vie tout les deux réapparaître au pas de la porte, dès que je vie Marco se diriger vers moi j'oublie de suite à quel point il était sexy et me relève pour ensuite me pencher en avant comme le font les japonais pour le remercier de m'avoir sauver et soigner. Mais avec la chance que j'ai il à fallu que ma tête tourne un peut après avoir bouger aussi vite en me penchant et je me sentie tomber sans réussir à me retenir au lit à coté de moi. Je fermais alors les yeux étant prête à m'écraser lamentablement au sol, mais sans compter sur Marco qui m'avait rattraper à deux doigt avant que je ne touche le sol. J'en et le souffle couper déjà de la force qu'il à et à la rapidité a l'aquelle il à sue me rattraper. Bien sûr grande fan que je suis je ne manque de tater discrètement ces beau muscle. Après sa Marco me remis position assise sur le lit délicatement de peur que je ne tombe encore... Il doit me penser vraiment pas maladroite.

_Est-ce que ça va ?

_Oui ça va merci. Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauver et soigner alors que je ne suis qu'une simple inconnue.

_Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Si je l'es fait c'est bien parce que tu as toi aussi sauver des personne que tu ne connaisser pas. Et je te remercie d'avoir sue proteger l'île alors que nous n'étions pas encore présent.

_Je vous en prie, après tout je n'allais pas rester la à les regarder alors que je peut très bien me battre, et je ne supporte pas que des personnes s'en prennent à des innocents.

_C'est vrai, comment t'appelle-tu ?

Hein ? je regarde bizzarement Kail, il ne lui à pas dit comment je me ne nomme ? Marco comprenant ma question silencieuse envers kail, repondit à sa place.

_Kail n'a pas vraiment penser à me dire comment tu t'appelle trop occuper à me parler d'autre chose.

_Ha je vois, Je m'appelle Meko. Je suppose que tu es Marco.

_Enchanter Meko et je suis bien Marco, Kail à déjà du te dire qu'elle place j'occuper parmis l'équipage ?

_Oui il m'a dit que tu était capitaine de la première division de la flotte de Barbe blanche.

_C'est bien sa, et bien Meko que dirais tu de venir avec moi et mon équipage assister à la fête donner par le maire en l'honneur de nôtre victoire, se soir ?

_Je ne peut refuser une telle offre.

Marco vient de m'inviter à une fête ! Et je vien de parler avec lui comme toute personne civiliser ! Wouhaaaa il est vraiment trop beau et musclé et bien élever aussi ! il est parfait ! Aprés avoir accepter son invitation il m'invita à le suivre avant de se retourner vers moi l'aire préoccuper.

_En fait Meko tu as manger un fruit du démon n'est-ce pas ? de Type Zohan.

Haaa ce n'est que sa ? sa me rassure vue la tête qu'il à fait je penser que se serait plus sérieux, fiouuu.

_Oui j'ai manger un fruit du démon le Neko Neko no mi panthère noir. Par contre je ne peut pas dire que je le maîtrise parfaitement sa ne fait même pas deux jour que j'ai ces pouvoirs.

Oups ! La boulette... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui répondre si il me demande ou je l'ai obtenu ?!

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, ce n'ai jamais bien difficile tu va vite apprendre à utiliser son pouvoir, mais tu peut dire adieu pour faire trempête dans la mer maintenant.

_Oui c'est vrai c'est bien dommage qu'il y'est ce genre d'inconvéniant c'est assez ironique alors qu'on voyage en mers.

_Oui, mais d'ailleur où à tu eux ton fruit du démon ?

He BAM la grosse claque ! La question qui tue, Je vais lui dire quoi moooi ? Raaaah chercher ,cherche ! Réflechie meeeerde ! Mince Marco à remarquer que je panique intérieurement !

_Meko, ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne veut pas me le dire, je ne te l'oblige pas.

_C'est pas vraiment sa le problème, c'est juste que...Merci, je te le dirais, mais pas tout de suite.

_Ne t'en fait pas, allons-y les habitants attendent leur héroïnes et mes hommes sont impatient de faire ta rencontre.

Il me dit sa en souriant... Comment ne pas craquer devant une belle gueule pareil. Mais prend sur toi Meko il doit surtout pas te prendre pour une folle.

_Oui aller, c'est partie j'ai hâte de faire la fête !

Sur ces mots nous sommes sortie du bateau afin de rejoindre l'équipage de Marco et les habitants qui ont déjà commencer à se saouler.


	4. La nouvelle vie d'Amanda chapitre 4

Et voilà le chapitre 4 Bonne lecture et ditent moi ce que vous en penser ! :D

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **POV Meko**

Aprés être arriver sur le lieu de la fête accompagner de Marco et Kail, notre arriver ne se fit pas discrète. Car l'un des hommes de l'équipage de Marco à eu la brillante idée de gueuler haut et fort.

_MARCO ! TE VOILA ENFIN, VIEN TE JOINDRE A LA FÊTE !

Et comme je ne passe pas non plus innaperçue ( Malgré ma petite taille...) Je fut vite remarquer au coté de Marco et Kail...

Oh my god ! mais ils sont super grand ces mecs la ! Ils font au moins trois tête de plus que moi, j'ai l'impression d'être poucelinat entourer d'homme géant. Sans le vouloir je me suis accrocher au bras de Marco, assez intimider de la taille des ces hommes ( Normal vous me direz quand on mesure 1m55...) Marco assez amuser de la situation intervient enfin.

_Bon aller les gars va falloir patienter encore un peut pour être en sa bonne compagnie, nous devons d'abord aller voir le maire qui veut lui adresser quelques mots.

Déception générale de tout les hommes de Marco, malgré la situation je me suis retenue de rire de peur d'en véxer quelques uns, c'était vraiment comique sur le coup. Aprés sa Marco m'emmena directement à la table du maire, je le reconnais c'est bien lui que j'ai vue courir vers moi avant je ne tombe dans les pommes lors de l'attaque des pirates. Dès qu'il nous vue arriver vers lui, le maire se leva et demanda le silence pour qu'on puisse l'entendre... Ok alors j'éspère juste qu'il voudra pas que je dise quelques mots devant tout le monde sinon je vais finir aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûr.

_J'aimerais s'il vous plaît, que tout le monde m'écoute ! Nous sommes maintenant en compagnie de toute les personne courageuse venue nous sauver sans se poser de question. Mais j'aimerais surtout remercier cet jeune fille qui nous à tous sauver la vie l'orsque Marco et son équipage n'était pas là lors du début de l'attaque de cet journée.

C'est alors qu'il s'avanca vers moi pris ma main et me montra à la vue de tous. Ok alors niveau discrétion je crois c'est pas encore sa... et plus rouge que moi sur le coup ya pas là. Le maire me demanda mon nom au yeux de tous.

_Très cher, nous aimerions savoir coment se nomme la jeune femme qui nous à sauver.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour affronter leur regards et répondi franchement au maire, ainsi qu'a toute l'assembler se tenant devant moi.

_Je m'appelle Meko et je suis ravie d'avoir pue vous aider.

Sur ces mots, tout les pirates et villageois hurlèrent mon nom haut et fort tout en me soulevant en l'aire comme si j'était un trophet...

C'est trop bien ! j'adore je me mis même à rire sur le coup, c'est comme un manège à sensation mais en mille fois mieux.

Après avoir était reposer à terre, Marco me rejoignie pour annoncer une dernière chose à ces hommes.

_Ok les gars ! Dernière choses avant de profiter pleinement de la fête, ne la faites pas tourner en bourrique elle à était blesser, certe légèrement mais n'en faites pas trop non plus !

Je me retourne vers Marco interrogatvie.

_Pourquoi leur avoir dit sa ? je suis pas faite en sucre non plus hein !

_Tu comprendra bien vite pourquoi j'ai dit sa, mainteant amuse toi. Ha oui j'aimerais qu'on parle demain avant que l'on s'en aillent.

Après sa je me suis sentie tirer en arrière, je me suis retrouver par je ne sais quel miracle au centre d'un cercle former par les hommes de Marco. Ok, alors la je me sent vraiment mais vraiment ! Toute petite sniff, ils sont tous super grand comparer à moi. Ma fierté vient de prendre un gros coup. Je suis submergée de question auquels j'essaye de repondre sans me perdre dans tout ce flot de paroles et avec la musique en fond, c'était pas toujours facile.

_D'où est-ce que tu vient ? avec quelle arme te bat tu ? Tu as manger un fruit du démon ? Depuis quand tu voyage ? Est-ce que tu fait partie d'un autre équipage pirate ? tu est chasseuse de prime ?...

Je doit avouer avoir plus écouter leur questions qui fusaient à une vitesse folle plutôt que d'y avoir répondue, mais je trouve sa amusant qu'il se concentre sur ma petite personne alors qu'ils ne me connaîssent pas. Et d'un coup un pirate se présentant sous le nom Tom me fie face et me tendi une chope de d'alcool.

_Aller boie Meko ! Tu va voir il est très bon, tu ne seras pas déssus ! HAHA !

J'ai beau avoir 18 ans quand je boie de l'acool c'est pas toujours trés classe à voir, contrairement à eux, moi j'ai pas l'alcool joyeux mais triste. Alors je ne veut surtout pas me mettre à déprimer alors que la fête et en honneur des pirates et de moi aussi.

_Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir supporter l'alcool... Surtout si le degré est fort.

_Ho aller juste cette chope au moins, pour me faire plaisir.

Il me dit sa en me faisant les yeux doux... je craque il est mignon quand même Tom mine de rien, alors pour lui faire plaisir je décide de boire d'une traite tout mon qui value des hurlement d'encouragement. Après sa j'avais la tête qui tournée un peut, je tien vraiment pas l'alcool moi...

J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont m'en faire voir de toute les couleurs se soir ceux la, car juste après avoir bu ma choppe entièrement, Kail m'emmena au millieu de la piste et me fie danser comme je n'ai jamais danser de toute ma vie. Même si je le soupçonne d'avoir essayer de me faire vomir !

...Ok je vient seulement de comprendre l'avertissement que Marco à donnée a ses hommes, ils y vont pas de main morte ceux là quand ils font la fête, ils savent en profiter sa se voie. Marco remarque ma prise de conscience et je ne rate pas se petit sourir moqueur sur son visage. Après sa Kail me fi tourner à une vitesse hallucinante... Heureusement que j'ai l'estomac bien accrocher sinon sa n'aurais pas était très beau à voir...

Et ils continuèrent comme sa toute la soirée a me faire boire,danser et chanter, j'en et bien rigoler. Je suis d'ailleur tellement fatiguer que je me met à l'ecart de tout ces fêtard, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais il fait nuit noir. Il n'y a que la lumiere de la place ou se trouve la fête qui hillumine la ville, est le claire de lune nous accompagnant dans notre joyeuse fête. Après m'être poser sur un banc Marco me rejoind et s'assie à mes coté, je suis bien trop saoul pour que mon coté hystérique ne ressorte... Et heureusement d'ailleur je ne veut pas le faire fuir haha... Malgrés mon état j'arrive à rester calme et regarder tout le monde s'amuser, c'est à ce moment que Marco décide de m'adresser la parole.

_Je vois que tu t'es bien, amuser malgré leur petite blague.

_Oui c'est vrai même si ils y sont aller un peut fort dès le début quand même. Mais je me suis bien amusé, c'est bien la première fois que j'assiste à une fête pareil.

_Vraiment ? Chez nous, nous sommes habituer, mais c'est encore pire lorsque les seize division sont ensemble un vrai bordel.

_J'imagine bien oui.

Je suis tellement épuisé que je n'arrive pas à me retenir de bailler, ce qui amusa légèrement Marco, qui lui avait l'aire encore en pleine forme.

_Tu sais ou tu va dormir cet nuit Meko ?

...

...Gros blanc ! Mais c'est vrai sa ?! je vais dormir où moi ? J'ai pas d'argent sur moi et je veut pas dormir à la belle étoile ! Marco remarqua ma panique et je pense qu'il s'en doutais un peut.

_Ne t'en fait pas, si tu n'a nul part où dormir cet nuit je peut t'éberger sur le bateau. Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

_Ha... Au contraire ça ne me dérange pas, je n'ai pas un sous sur moi.

_Vraiment ? comment tu as fait pour venir ici alors ?

Ok, finalement il la pose la fameuse question. J'ai déjà réfléchie à ce que j'allais dire.

_Je suis venu de Water Seven, pour venir voir une veille ami. J'ai trouver le moyen de voyager sur des bateau marchand contre de l'aide à bord.

_Je vois... Bon dans ce cas allons au bateau je vais te trouver un lit pour la nuit.

Marco se lève et je fais de même, j'ai légèrement le tournis avec tout l'alcool que j'ai bu. Voyant mon trouble Marco me tin par le bras pour que j'évite d'aller embrasser le sol pour le reste de la nuit. Heureusement que je suis bourrer, car mon self contrôle aurais était mis à rude épreuve.

Arriver au bateau, Marco et moi allons d'abord dans une immense salle à manger suffisant pour acceuillir toute sa division, il me donna un verre d'eau et me rammena dans une chambre qui avait l'aire innoccuper. Il me fit m'assoire sur le lit.

_Ok, alors à droite tu as une salle de bain privée ainsi que des toilettes et en face de ta chambre il y'a la mienne, donc si tu as un problème ou autre chose à me demander je suis juste en face. Ha oui j'oublier.

Sur ces mots je vis Marco aller dans sa chambre et revenir quelques seconde plus tard avec une chemise.

_Tien pour la nuit, je suppose que tu n'as pas non plus de vêtement de rechange ?

_Haha d'un coté sa se voit que j'ai rien sur moi, pas d'argent, pas de vêtement de rechange et pas de vivre. Et moi qui voulais devenir pirate sa commence déjà mal.

Raaah je parle trop sa me réussi vraiment pas d'être bourrer. Oubliant la présence de Marco après son silence et pensant qu'il n'est plus là, j'enlève mon haut pour ensuite enfiler la chemise que Marco ma préter.

Mais une demi-seconde après, Marco assez surpris et géner décide de faire acte de présence en toussotant légèrement.

...

Ok je viens seulement de tilter qu'il était là pendant que je changer de haut !

_Merde, Marco j'avais complètement oublier que tu était là.

Sur ces mots je me suis retourner dans le lit pour enfouir mon visage dans l'oreiller.

_Ha... heu ne t'en fait pas pour sa, c'est l'alcool qui te joue des tours à mon avis. Bon je vais te laisser te reposer je te réveillerais demain.

Sur ces mots Marco sortie de la chambre pendant que moi j'était toujours rouge comme une tomate. Je me décide d'enlevé mon pantalon et de me mettre sous les couverture, je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir.

 **POV Marco**

J'avoue avoir était surpris lorsque Meko à comencer a se déshabiller devant moi, mais j'ai bien remarquer qu'elle avait oublier ma présence et puis la vue n'était pas déplaisante... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore moi ?! C'est vrai que je la trouve attirante, elle sait se battre, elle et intéligente, n'est pas un garçon manquer et malgré sa petite taille je vois trés bien que c'est une jeune femme responsable et capable d'assumer ses actes.

Elle m'intéresse beaucoup je me rend compte que je m'y prend un peut vite, mais je ne serais pas contre pour qu'elle rejoigne ma division, aprés tout elle à parler de vouloir devenir pirate tout à l'heure. Demain je lui demanderais si elle veut rencontrer père et ainsi peut-être entrer dans l'équipage. Mais il faudra d'abord qu'elle fasse ces preuves.

Après mûr réflexion je décide d'aller me coucher, demain sera une longue journée.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Et voilà, je suis désoler que ce chapitre soit moin long que les autres, mais j'ai pas trop eu le choix, je pense poster le chapitre 5 demain ou dimanche.

Rewiew ? :')


	5. La nouvelle vie d'Amanda chapitre 5

Et voici le chapitre 5 !

Bonne lecture.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **POV Marco**

L'orsque j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Il doit être environ 11 heure, je ferais mieux de vite me préparer et aller voir si tout le monde et debout. Après m'être doucher et habiller je décide d'aller voir si tout le monde et réveiller. Arriver sur le pont je vis que déjà certains de mes hommes se sont mis au travail.

_Kail, vient me voir deux minute.

Kail fini de ranger la caisse de vivre et vint me voir.

_Oui Marco ?

_Est-ce que tout le monde est réveiller ?

_Il me semble que oui, nous avons déjà déjeuner et comme tu peut le voir on à aussi commencer à charger le bateau pour le voyage du retour.

_Ok, c'est nickel et je suppose que tu n'as pas réveiller Meko ?

_Meko ? elle est sur le bateau ?!

_Oui, elle n'avait nul part où dormir après la fête d'hier soir. Mais je vais aller la réveiller moi même, j'ai à lui parler.

_ Ok... Sa marche je retourne bosser, Ha oui ! On mange dans une demis heure.

Sur ce il parti reprendre son boulot et retourner en cuisine pour aider les cuisiniers du bateau. Je pris donc la diréction de la chambre de Meko. Sa m'étonnerais qu'elle soit déjà réveiller... Arriver devant sa chambre je toque, aucune réponse. Je toque à nouveau un peut plus fort... Rien, mais j'ai crue l'entendre râler. Comme elle n'est pas décider à venir m'ouvrir, j'entre alors dans la chambre. Après tout c'est mon bateau, alors elle n'aura pas intérer à se plaindre. Après avoir fermer la porte, je me tourne et la voie encore endormie, se qui ne m'étonne pas d'ailleur. Elle à les cheveux en pagaille, la couverture à moitier sur elle donne une vue assez plaisante sur ces fines jambes. Après cet courte comptemplation je me reprend et décide la réveiller. Je m'approche d'elle et la secoue légèrement.

_Meko ? Meko, il faut que tu te réveille, lêve toi.

A part broncher légèrement elle ne fit rien. Je décide d'y aller un peut plus fort.

_Meko ! Réveille toi, il faut te levé !

Elle ouvrie doucement les yeux et tourna la tête vers moi... Mince elle trop et mignonne à moitier endormie...

_Hmmm Marco ? Où ont est là ?

_Tu es sûr le bateau, tu te souvient ?

_Ha oui, je m'en souvient. Pourquoi tu me réveille si tôt ?

_Il n'est pas si tôt que sa, il est bientôt l'heure d'aller déjeuner déjà.

_Quoi, déjà ? Mince, je me lêve, je me lêve...

_Revient me voir dans ma cabine, quand tu sera prête.

_Ok, je viendrais.

Et sur ces mots je partie dans ma cabine la laissant se préparer.

 **POV Meko**

Avant que Marco ne viennent me réveiller j'ai fait un drôle de rêve... Je me voyais courir dans une jungle, mais d'un autre point de vue j'était sous la forme d'une panthère, en tout cas je m'amuser beaucoup à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais. Un jour j'aimerais bien essayer sa doit être super. Je décide enfin de me lever, je prend mes affaires que j'avais sur le dos hier et partie prendre une douche. Apres sa je me dirige devant la cabine de Marco et toque, attendant une réponse de sa part.

_ Entre Meko.

J'entre alors dans sa cabine et referme la porte derrière moi. Je me demande bien de quoi il veut parler, je penser qu'une fois réveiller il me rammènerais sur l'île et s'en iraît.

_Meko, je sais que je vais sûrement un peut vite, mais sa m'étonnerais qu'on se revoit de si tôt si je te laisse repartir maintenant. Alors j'aimerais savoir si tu était d'accord pour venir avec moi voir père, il aimerais te parler, pour te remercier d'avoir sauver les habitants de Méridian.

...

Qu'eh ?! moi aller taper la discute à Barbe blanche ?! juste parce que j'ai sauver une ville ? Je penser pas que sa se ferais comme sa !

...Mais attend ! Si sa me permet de rester plus longtemp en la compagnie de Marco, je veux bien voyager avec eux et rencontrer Barbe blanche.

_C'est vrai que c'est précipité, mais après tout rien ne me retient nul part. Alors j'accepte d'allez voir ton capitaine.

_Voilà qui est fait, tu pourras vagabonder sur le bateau lors du voyage ou même aider quand sa te chante, mais si jamais nous nous faisont attaquer par la marine je veut que tu retourne dans ta cabine, je ne voudrais qu'il t'arrive quelques chose de malheureux alors que tu es notre inviter.

_ D'accord, j'accepte mais à une condition.

_ Laquelle ?

_Est-ce que tu peut m'acheter des vêtements ? je n'ai que ceux la.

Marco sourit à ma mini supplique, un peut amuser de ma simple condition.

_D'accord, nous irons t'acheté des vêtements cet après-midi, lorsque tout le monde aura fini de déjeuner.

_Super, j'aurais enfin des vêtements neuf.

_Sur ce Meko, il et temp d'aller au réfectoire, tu n'as pas faim ?.

_He bah si j'ai très faim même, je n'ai rien manger de la journée hier.

_He bien tu es plus endurante que je ne le croyais, pouvoir te battre et boire le ventre vide tu es une dure à cuire.

_He oui même moi sa métonne...

Sur le chemain du réfectoir Marco me parla des différents capitaine de chaque division, je n'arriverais jamais à tous les retenir, sa fait trop d'un coup pour ma pauvre petite tête. Arriver au réfectoir, plus de la moitier des hommes avais la gueule de bois. Vue comment ils font la fête, sa ne m'étonne même pas et si ce que Marco m'a dit est vrai, alors ils doivent bien avoir l'habitude hihi. Marco m'emmene à la même table que lui, un des cuisinier s'appelant Thomas nous apporta nos déjeuner 5 minutes après.

_Wouha c'est vachement bon dit donc.

_Je te remercie Meko c'est pas tout les jours qu'une personne complimente ma cuisine.

_Je t'en prie mais si c'est tous les jours comme sa je ne regretterais pas de voyager avec vous.

_Voyager avec nous ? tu va rester ?

Mais avant que je ne puisse lui répondre Marco me devança et répondit à ma place.

_Oui Meko va rencontrer père, il souhaite lui parler.

_Ho je vois, et bien bienvenue parmis nous miss Meko j'éspère que le voyage ne te seras pas désagréable.

_Merci Thomas, je suis sûr que je n'aurais pas le temp de m'ennuyer avec vous.

Après avoir fini de manger Marco m'emmena directement en ville, je m'étonnais qu'il m'accompagne sans broncher au début, mais c'est parce qu'il a lui aussi quelques achats à faire.

_Marco que dois-tu acheter pour que ce soit toi qui te déplace et non tes hommes ?

_Je vais juste aller avec prendre un Log-pos le mien à était abîmer lors de notre dernier voyage, et si j'envoie un de mes hommes je suis certain à coup sûr qu'ils peuvent se tromper de model et se faire rouler par le marchand.

_Haha je comprend mieux maintenant.

_Voilà nous sommes arriver, il y'a une boutique de vêtement juste en face je te rejoind dans deux minutes.

Sur ce il partit dans sa boutique et moi dans la mienne. En entrant dans la boutique les vendeuses me regarde d'abord bizzarement et comme un declic elles s'élance vers moi.

_Vous êtes Meko n'est ce pas ? La jeune fille qui nous à tous sauver hier lors de l'attaque des pirates ?!

_Heu.. oui c'est bien moi, je suis bien contente qu'il n'y est pas eu de grave blesser.

_Nous sommes très heureuse que vous ayer choisi notre magasin pour faire vos achats. Le maire à prévenue toute la ville ce matin que quoi que vous voudrez vous n'aurez pas à payer le moindre frais.

_Vraiment ?! je n'ai pas à payer quoique ce soit ? mais je ne peut quand même pas partir sans payer.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour sa, tout les habitants sont d'accord avec sa. Alors dite moi que vous faut-il comme vêtement ?

_Ha merci c'est gentil, il me faudrais des vêtements que je puisse porter tout les jours et utile pour les combats aussi. Ha oui il me faut des sous vêtement aussi, en auriez vous ?

_Oui bien sûr, suivez-nous.

Elle se mirent à me tirer dans un rayon ou il y'avais toute sorte de vêtement de toute sorte de couleur.

_Alors ici nous avons les shorts, les jupes, les robes ainsi que des débardeurs et des vestes.

_Ok alors il me faudrais cinqs shorts, une veste que je peut mettre lorsqu'il fait frais, cinqs pull, cinqs t-shirt. Je ne veut pas des couleurs qui se salissent facilement.

Pendant que je faisait ma liste au vendeuse elle choisissez toutes des articles différents l'un de l'autre.

_Maintenant il vous faut des chaussures !

Exciter comme une puce la vendeuse me rammena dans un autre rayon, remplie de chaussure de haut en bas. Et la je vois des bottes que je pourrais utiliser dans la chaleur comme dans le froid et très utile si un jour je risque de me battre. Je pris la paire dans mes main et me retourne vers la vendeuse.

_Avez vous ce model en 38 ?

_Oui bien sûr je vous l'apporte de suite !

Sur ces mots je vis la vendeuse repartir à l'arrière du magasin et à cet instant Marco entra dans la boutique.

_Alors Meko, tu trouve ton bonheur ?

_Oui, les vendeuses sont très gentil elles m'ont dit que je n'avais rien à payer et que c'est le maire qui l'a déclarer ce matin.

_Vraiment ? He bien c'est une bonne nouvelle je trouve.

Lorsque je voulue répondre à Marco la vendeuse revint avec la paire de botte à ma taille.

_He voilà pour vous ! Maintenant il vous faut les sous-vêtements !

Et elle me retira par le bras et Marco aussi, va savoir pourquoi dans un rayon avec des sous-vêtement de toute sorte du plus normal au plus sexy.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils vous faudrais ? de la dentelle ? de la soie ?

_Heu je veut juste des sous-vêtements, ce qu'il y'a de plus normal en soit.

Elle me fixa puis fixa Marco à son tour et lui posa une question.

_A votre avis que faudrais t-il à votre compagne comme sous-vêtement, après tout sa doit pouvoir vous plaire à vous aussi.

POUF ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est osée ! elle crois que moi et Marco sommes ensemble ?! Plus rouge que moi ya pas là ! Je crois même que je suis entrain de fumer de la tête. Marco quand à lui était géner mais se mis à rire franchement. Ha ce rire... Trop beau.

_Ha..heu... V-vous vous méprenez ! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous sommes juste ami.

J'était tellement gêner et je ne pouvais même pas me cacher !

_Hooo je vois, dans ce cas je vous conseille ceux là ils sont très sobre mais peuvent plaire à beaucoup d'homme.

_Ok mettez en dans le sac avec les autres vêtements s'il vous plaît.

En me retournant je vois Marco sourir, sûrement à cause de ce qu'a dit la vendeuse, après moi sa me dérangerais pas d'être en couple avec Marco, pas le moins du monde ! Il est juste parfait ce gars, je le veut rien que pour moi nah ! Ha quand je pense à toute ces fan de mon monde qui bave sur lui via leur PC et bah moi je l'ai la devant moi ! mouhahahaha! Le rire sournois de Marco me rammena à la normal.

_Marco ! C'est pas drôle, j'était super gêner.

_Avoue que c'était quand même comique sur le coup.

_Oui sur le coup sa l'était, mais c'est pas une raison pour garder ce petit sourir en coin !

_Haha excuse moi Meko, allez je pense qu'on peut retourner sur le bateau maintenant.

On se dirigea vers les vendeuse qui tenait les sacs remplie de vêtement. La vendeuse me tendis un sac et me pris la main.

_Pour me faire pardonnez je vous ais mis des pantalons dans se sachet.

_Ho mais il ne fallait pas, et puis je ne vous en veut pas.

_Alors accepter le comme cadeau.

_Je vous remercie.

Sur ce, je pris les autres sachets et on repartie vers le bateau. Arriver la bas Marco m'aida à ramener les sachets dans la cabine que j'occupais, mais une chose avais changer dans la cabine. Oui, les meubles sont tous différents ?!

_Heu Marco je crois qu'on s'ait tromper de cabine.

_Au contraire, dès que les gars ont sue que tu allais voyager avec nous ils ont voulu te faire un cadeau et ils ont refait l'agencement de ta cabine pour que le voyage soit plus agréable pour toi.

_Wouha c'est tellement gentil de leur part, mais moi je n'ai rien à leur offrire...

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, je pense que ta compagnie leur fait déjà bien plaisir sur ce bateau.

_D'accord merci Marco, je vais ranger tout mon petit bordel maintenant.

_Je viendrais te chercher pour le dîner.

_D'accord sa marche pour moi.

Marco sortie de ma cabine et referma la porte derrière lui. Quand à moi j'admire la nouvelle déco que l'équipage à fait pour moi. Les murs sont en meilleur état j'ai eu un nouveau lit ainsi des draps propres, une armoire neuve et un grand miroir accrocher sur la porte. Il font tellement de choses pour moi alors qu'ils me connaîssent à peine... Sa m'émue tellement que j'en lache quelques petites larmes. Quand j'y repense même mes parents n'ont pas était aussi attentionnée envers moi... Mince, même ici mon monde originel me manque quand même. je deviens nostalgique, c'est un énorme changement pour moi tout sa. J'ai beau être heureuse, c'est un style de vie complètement différents, ici ont doit se débrouiller pour avoir de l'argent, si tu meur les gens n'en feront pas toute une histoire à moins que tu soit connus et puissant. Dans mon monde je me suis trop habituer à être loger et nourrie je n'avais à m'inquiéter de où j'allais dormir la nuit, je mangeais ce que je voulais quand je voulais, alors qu'ici si tu n'est pas débrouillard tu ne sais jamais ce que tu va manger, comment sera ta journée, tu ne sais pas si tu vas mourir le jour même, si le lendemain tu seras toujours là parmis les vivants... Après c'est un peu ce qui m'est arriver, je penser aller au gymnase comme tout les jours, je pensais que mes journée se repèterais indéfiniement de la même façon. Mais une chose est sûr ! Dans cet univers là je ne vivrais pas tout les jours la même chose et vivrais ma vie à fond ! Je ne doit plus penser à ma vie d'avant, je doit maintenant profiter de celle qui m'a était offerte! Et c'est sur ses penser que je ranger mes vêtements offert par la ville.

Après je pris une douche et me changea je mis un short noir légèrement moulant mais pas trop et un débardeur brun, je laisse mes cheveux détacher comme sa ils sécheront plus vite. Je me dirige vers le miroir pour voir à quoi je ressembler avec des vêtements de ce monde-ci, après tout je veut quand même plaire à Marco. C'est pas ma faute si il est attirant et beau gosse aussi, il sait se battre, il est fort, mature, responsable et sais se faire respecter parmis ses hommes. Ils à tout pour plaire ce gars ! Alors j'éspère bien pouvoir lui taper dans les yeux à ce mec sexyyy. Aller faut que je me calme, je m'assois sur mon lit et réfléchie à quoi je pourrais faire pendant ce voyage. Je ne vais quand même pas réster là à rien faire tout de même, je sais ! Je vais demander à Marco si quelqu'un peut m'aider à m'entrainer, j'aimerais pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs et les contrôler. Si je comprend bien ce que m'a dit Livi puisque j'ai manger mon fruit entièrement j'en et les plein pouvoir. Est-ce que sa veut dire que je pourrait me transformer complètement en panthère ? Il faudrais que j'essaye, je doit à tout prie savoir utiliser mes pouvoirs. Je ne veut pas non plus les regarder se battre pendant que moi je devrais me cacher dans ma cabine. C'est sur mes pensés que je me coucher sur mon lit en m'endormie le reste de de la journée. Lorsque je me réveiller je repensé à ce à quoi je penser tout à l'heure... Trop de choses se bouscule dans ma petite tête.

Alors que j'était à fond dans mes pensées je n'entendi pas Marco toquet à ma porte, je le vie seulement lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour entrée.

_Marco ?

_Oui c'est moi, j'ai toquet tu ne m'as pas entendue ? Je t'ai même appeler.

_Ha non désoler j'était entrain de penser à plein de chose en même temps.

_Ha et je peut savoir à quoi tu penser ?

_Bien sûr, je me demander si au lieu de rester en tant qu'inviter je pouvais m'entrainer durant le trajet ?

_Bien sûr que tu peut, tu veut t'entrainer à utiliser tes pouvoirs ?

_Oui j'aimerais bien, je voudrais même essayer de me transformer complètement si c'est possible.

_Te transformer en panthère ? C'est assez intéressant, je veut bien t'aider avec quelque uns de mes gars pour ton entrainement.

J'était tellement surprise qu'il accepte si facilement que sans vraiment vouloir je sauter sur lui et le serrais dans mes bras.

_Merci, merci, merci Marco ! je suis trop contente que vous puissiez m'aider !

_Je t'en prie Meko, mais sert moins fort parce que mine de rien tu as de la force dans les bras.

Oula ! je me suis mise à le lacher directement ! Tu prend trop la confiance ma tite Meko !

_Sa doit sûrement être mes années d'entrainement !

_D'entrainement ?

_Oui, je m'entraine avec le combat au corp à corp et à l'escrime.

_Vraiment ? et bien on va pouvoir tester tes compétences dès demain lors de l'entrainement alors, j'ai hâte de voir de quoi tu es capable.

Sur ces mot nous partîmes manger dans le refectoire avec tout le monde, le repas fut bien agité et le bateau reparti sur la mer après que le ravitaillement fut fini. Je m'était mise sur le bord de la rembard pour admirer la vue qu'offrer l'océan, je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer que je vois la mer pour la première fois. Il ne me croirais jamais ou me prendrais pour une folle. Après avoir admirer le coucher de soleil je suis retourner dans ma cabine pour aller dormir, mais... Je me disait bien que j'avais oublier quelque chose dans la magasin ! Je n'ai rien pour dormir la nuit, ha mais si j'ai toujours la chemise de Marco. J'enfile donc sa chemise et me coucha. Demain sera une toute autre journée.

Le troisièmes jour de ma renaissance.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A suivre !

Rewiew ? :D


	6. La nouvelle vie d'Amanda chapitre 6

**POV Marco**

Après mettre lever je décide d'aller réveillé Meko, J'ai prévue un bonne entrainement pour elle. Elle devrait pouvoir être capable d'utiliser ces pouvoirs sans grande difficulté après sa. Arriver devant sa porte je toque. Comme je m'y attendais elle ne répondie pas, je décide donc de rentrer dans sa cabine et la voie endormie sérrant la couverture contre elle comme une peluche... Mignonne... Je décide de la réveiller à ma manière, comme lorsque que les gars ne veulent pas se lever après une grosse fête. J'aggripe sa couverture et la tire d'un seule coup vers moi, par contre je ne pensait pas qu'elle s'aggriperais aussi fortement à sa couverture. Et s'en m'en rendre compte nous étions tout les deux au sol et Meko sur moi. Meko surprise par ce réveille brutal ce releva doucement pour me faire face.

_Marco ? Je peut savoir pourquoi tu me réveille aussi brutalement ?

Je peut vous dire que sont ton n'était pas très rassurant à entendre.

_He bien... Comme je n'arrive pas à te réveiller à la manière douce j'ai due le faire autrement.

_Ha oui ? En me jetant au sol ?

_Ha sa par contre c'est pas ma faute, je voulais juste t'enlever ta couverture mais tu la serrer trop fort. Donc c'est ta faute si tes par terre.

_Rah ok, je vais prendre ma douche et je te rejoind au réfectoire ?

_Ok sa marche, et ta intérêt à prendre un bon petit déjeuner car juste après on file à l'entrainement.

_Ok compte sur moi !

Sur ces mots je sortie de sa cabine et alla prendre mon petit déjeuner.

 **POV Meko**

Après ce réveille brutal de la part de Marco je file à la douche et m'habille en vitesse pour aller le rejoindre au réfectoire. Je suis super excité j'ai hâte de commencer l'entrainement que Marco à prévue pour moi. Arriver au réfectoire je m'assoie à coté de Marco et mange le petit déjeuner que ma servie Thomas.

_Merci Thomas, comme toujours c'est super bon.

_Je t'en prie Meko, content que sa te plaise.

_Marco, tu as dit hier qu'on s'entrainerais avec d'autre personnes se sera avec qui ?

_He bien il y'aura Kail qui t'aidera avec la course, Rode à l'épée et moi pour le corp à corp et tes pouvoirs.

_D'accord et par quoi je vais commencer.

_Tu commencera par courir avec Kail aussi longtemp que tu puisses tenir et tu te battera avec Rode avant que je ne m'occupe de toi.

_Ok pour la course j'espère tenir longtemps je ne connais pas mes limites.

_Ne t'inquiète pas avec nous tu seras aussi rapide qu'un guépard.

_Bon j'ai fini on y va ?!

_Allons-y Kail et Rode nous attend déjà dans la salle d'entrainement.

Et Marco m'indiqua le chemin de la salle, comme sa je le saurais pour plus tard. En arrivant Kail et Rode était bien là, ils discutaient tranquillement entre eux. Kail me vit et se dirigea vers moi avec une corde.

_Salut Meko t'es prête ?

_Prête ! Mais c'est quoi cet corde ?

_Sa c'est pour pas que tu ralentis quand on va courir haha.

_Heu ok.

Kail se mis à attacher la corde autour de ma taille et à a la sienne. Marco et Rode eux sont aller s'assoir le temps que je finisse avec Kail. Et s'en prévenir Kail se mit à courir et j'était à deux doigt de me prendre le sol mais j'ai sue me rattraper et courir à sa vitesse. Petit à petit Kail alla de plus en plus vite et mon grand étonnement je n'était toujours pas éssoufler et arriver à le suivre sans grande difficulté. Voyant que je ne flancher Kail mis les boucher double et accéléra encore plus vite, tendis que lui commencer à s'éssoufler je me mis à le dépasser lentement mais surement ce qui l'étonna grandement de ce que j'ai vue lorsque je suis passer à coté de lui. Je me surpris à m'amuser et à courir encore plus vite j'aime tellement sa que j'en rie à gorge deployée, mais je due m'arrêter de courir lorsque j'entendi se plaindre qu'il voulait s'arrêter là. Ce qui me surprend le plus c'est qu'il l'avait dit mais c'était quasi impossible que je l'entende. Est-ce que c'est mon coté animale qui déploy mes faculté auditif et sportif ? C'est la première fois que je cour aussi longtemps et vite tout en m'amusant.

Un peut plus loin je vis Marco légèrement surpris surement à cause de la démonstration que je vien de faire. Moi qui pensais que je serais nul en sport toute ma vie. Dès mettre arréter de courir Kail enleva précipitament la corde accrocher à sa taille. Il me regarde ahurie et tout éssoufler.

_Meko c'est pas humain ce que tu vien de faire ! J'ai crue j'allais mourir tellement tu courais vite. J'aurais du m'en doutais, ton pouvoir te donne des capacité hors norme, au final je ne pense pas que tu es besoin de t'entrainer sur la course. Je passe mon tour tu ma tuer sur place.

Au loin j'entendi Rode et Marco se moquer de lui, même si c'était des maisse basse je les entendis pourtant très bien. Je me souvien que Livi a dit que je suis doter du Haki perceptif et du Haki de l'armement. J'aimerais essayer d'utiliser le Haki de l'armement. Sur ces pensée Marco intervint.

_Allez Meko tu va maintenant t'entrainer avec Rode, Kail tu peut aller te reposer tu la bien mériter.

_Avec joie Marco, merci.

Kail parti de la salle me laissant avec Marco et Rode. Rode s'approcha et me donna une épée en bois.

_Comme je ne sais pas encore comment tu te bas, nous allons utiliser des épée en bois.

_D'accord, sa me va.

 **POV Marco**

Je suis retourner m'assoire contre le mur pour assister à l'entrainement de Rode et Meko. Son fruit du démon lui donne la vitesse, la souplesse, une falcuté auditif animale et je me demande si son odorat peut être aussi développer. Elle m'aitrise bien l'art de se battre avec une épée, avec un bonne entrainement elle pourrait devenir redoutable. C'est décider je veut à tout prix qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipage et surtout de ma division. J'en parlerais à père dès que je le pourrais.

L'entrainement de Rode fini je parti les rejoindre au milieu de la salle.

_Merci Rode, tu peut y aller.

_Je t'en prie Marco, Meko la prochaine fois on le fait avec de vrai arme, tu as le niveau pour.

_Sa marche Rode, tu peut compter sur moi.

_Maintenant Meko à nous deux, mais avant je te laisse aller boire vite fait avant qu'on commence.

_Haaa merci Marco, j'en avais trop besoin je suis assoiffée.

Lorsque Meko revint à la salle je remarque à quelle point elle a hâte de pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs, avec toute la détermination et la motivation dont elle fait preuve elle deviendra vraiment forte, elle pourrais même être à mon niveau si elle le souhaite.

_Bon tu es prête je suppose ?

_Ha sa oui je suis prête !

_Ok comme tu as le pouvoir de la panthère nous allons tester ta souplesse, ton ouï et ton odorat. Après tout sa je t'aiderais à te transformer en panthère.

_Super aller on commence !

_Ok pendant que tu es aller boire j'ai mis en place un parcour que tu devra traverser, je l'ai fait en sorte que tu ne doit utiliser uniquement la souplesse. Tu es prête ? Tu doit le faire le plus vite possible.

_Ok, je suis prête.

Avant que je ne lui donne le départ, elle sait positioner analysant le parcour c'est la première fois que je la voie aussi sérieuse.

_Attention Meko... Go !

Elle s'élançat dans le parcour zigzagan entre chaque obstacle, je remarque quelques difficulté pour en éviter quelque uns, je pense que ses yeux doivent s'habituer à la vitesse de ses pas. Elle à refait le parcours une dizaine de fois avant de pouvoir le faire parfaitement. Elle est persévérante, j'aime sa et j'aime beaucoup de chose chez elle aussi... Oula, je doit penser entrainement et rien d'autre là.

_C'est bon ,c'est parfait tu t'es vite habituer au parcours, au prochaine entrainement j'en ferait un autre, tu dois pouvoir t'habituer à n'importe quel environnement.

_J'avoue avoir eu du mal à suivre au début.

_T'es yeux vont vite s'habituer à la vitesse que tu prendra lors de tes entrainement.

_Surement je veut bien te croire, tu t'y connais mieux que moi après tout.

_Oui, Maintenant on va passer à l'ouï, il y'a quelque part dans la salle une souris que j'ai relâcher. Il va falloir que tu la trouve, que tu l'attrape et la remettre dans cet cage.

Je lui montre la cage à coté de moi, par contre je m'attender à l'entendre protester à cause de la souris.

_Une souris ? C'est trop mignon une souris.

Sur ces mots elle s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Moins de 15sec après je vit ces oreilles animalier bouger, signe qu'elle à entendu quelques chose. Elle se leva juste après et se diriga vers une caisse pour y plonger sa main juste en dessous. Elle se retourne vers moi et brandi la petite souris fièrement, je remarque alors qu'elle est vraiment heureuse des capacités obtenu avec son fruit.

_C'est super Meko, tu t'amuse à ce que je vois.

_J'adore toute les nouvelles capacité que j'ai obtenu depuis que j'ai manger mon fruit.

Elle me rapporta la souris que je pose dans la cage, maintenant il va falloir passer à l'étape la plus difficile.

_Ok maintenant Meko on va passer à ta transformation.

_Super je n'attendais plus que sa ! Alors qu'est-ce que je doit faire ?

_Déjà tu va t'assoire au sol, tu dois te concentrer sur la bête qui est en toi. Tu devra faire appelle à beaucoup de concentration, une fois que tu auras réussi tu pourras le faire à volonter comme moi lorsque je me transforme à nimporte quel moment.

_OK.

Elle s'assit par terre, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Je m'assis près d'elle et décide d'attendre, Ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle réussisse du premier coup mais plus elle se concentrera plus elle sera proche de son objectif.

 **POV Meko**

Je suis incroyablement surprise à quel point j'ai réussi les entrainements de Kail, Rode et Marco, je sais que je vais devoir m'entrainer un peut plus à l'épée et ma souplesse. Maintenant je suis là à me concentrer pour trouver un moyen de me transformer, je sens quelques chose au plus profond de moi même mais j'ai du mal à l'exploiter Je pense qu'il me faudra plus qu'une seule séance avant que je ne me transforme.

_Meko ? Je pense que tu approches de ton but.

_Comment sa ?

_Ta queue et tes oreilles sont devenu plus grande.

_Vraiment ?

Je me mis à toucher mes oreilles et ma queue, et il dit vrai elle sont devenu plus grande. Sans que je ne puisse me retenir je me mis à sourir de toute mes dents et lui sauter dessus pour lui faire un calin, sur le coup j'était tellement heureuse que sa m'a pris d'un coup. Je me dégageais vite de lui ne voulant pas le gener.

_Excuse moi Marco, je suis tellement contente je suis de plus en plus proche de mon objectif et tout sa c'est grâce à toi.

_Je t'en prie Meko, tu le mérite bien tout les progrés que tu as faites, Ils sont spectaculaire je doit dire. Il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller manger, je te laisse retourner à ta cabine on mange dans 15 minutes.

_Je te remercie Marco j'y file tout de suite.

Je suis trop contente, je crois bien que je vais refaire une séance ce soir. Je veut voir de quoi je suis capable sous ma forme animale. Arriver à ma cabine je pris une douche rapide et m'habille. Je pense que je peut aller au refectoire maintenant, aller go. Arriver au refectoire Marco y était déjà, je m'assis à coté de lui et commence à manger. Je suis fière de moi depuis quelques temps mon coté hystérique envers Marco ne refait pas surface, c'est bien mieux comme sa je doit dire. Je veut pas non plus l'effrayer mon Marco d'amour *-*.

_Au faite Marco quand est-ce que l'on va arriver sur le bateau principale ?

_Demain dans l'après-midi si tout va bien.

_D'accord.

Aprés avoir fini de déjeuner je file dans ma cabine, j'aimerais me reposer avant de reprendre une séance ce soir. A peine je fut allonger dans mon lit que je m'endormis, cet entrainement ma vraiment mise K.O.

 **POV Marco**

Lorsque Meko repartie dans sa cabine, je décide alors de me diriger dans mon bureau afin de contacter père et de lui faire un rapport de la situation. Je prend mon den den mushi compose le numéro et attend. Je vais lui faire un rapide rapport de ce qui c'est passer sur l'île à maintenant. Après quelques seconde ce n'est pas père qui décrocha mais... Ace.

_Oui bonjour ? Ace à l'appareil !

J'entendie en arrière plan quelqu'un gronder sur Ace, surement une infirmière.

_Ace repose ce den den mushi !

_Ace, c'est Marco donne le den den mushi à père s'il te plais.

_Ho c'est toi Marco ! Je te le passe.

Et si j'ai bien compris ce qui ce passer à travers le den den mushi Ace se fit virer par une infirmière.

_Marco, alors mon fils est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

_Bonjour père, oui tout va pour le mieux sur le bateau.

_Fait moi donc un rapide rapport de la situation.

Je lui raconter tout ce qu'il sait passer depuid le moment ou nous avaons accoster l'île jusqu'a maintenant.

_Je vois et bien cette petite Meko dont tu me parles serait un très bonne atout pour notre équipage, je suis bien content de pouvoir la rencontrer. Mais dit moi Marco tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier cette jeune fille ou je me trompe.

Décidemment on ne peut rien lui cacher.

_C'est exacte père, je doit bien avouer que depuis que je la connais j'ai une certaine attirance envers elle. Elle vous plairas j'en suis sûr. Mais j'aimerais vous demander si ce n'est pas de trop. Si elle pouvais intégrer l'équipage ainsi que ma division.

_Mon fils avec toutes les éloges que tu lui porte je ne suis pas contre son intégration, mais comme tu le sais elle va devoir faire ces preuves, il faut pour sa qu'elle soit accepter par tout les commandants et qu'elle nous face une démonstration de ses pouvoirs.

_Je vous remercie père, mais elle pense seulement qu'elle auras une discution avec vous. Elle ne s'attend surtout pas à ce que je lui demande de nous rejoindre.

_Ne t'en fait surtout pas pour sa, j'en fait mon affaire mon fils.

_Merci bien père.

_Marco je vais devoir te laisser, prenez bien soin de vous mes chères fils.

_A vous aussi père, aurevoir.

Sur ces mots j'éteint le den den mushi. Je sort de mon bureau pour aller donné les dernières directive avant que l'on n'arrive sur le bateau.

_Tout le monde sur le pont !

Tout les gars étaient présent en moins de deux minutes.

_Oui Marco ?

_Nous allons arriver demain en début d'après-midi, alors je veut que tout soit près pour demain. Je ne veut pas que sa soit la pagaille alors une fois vos tâches respective terminé je veut vous voir au boulot et tout doit être fini avant le dîner, vous pensez que c'est faisable ou pas les gars ?

_Compte sur nous Marco !

_Oui je compte sur vous les gars si il y'a un problème venez me voir immédiatement. Kail tu sera de surveillance jusqu'au dîner.

_Ok Marco.

Sur ce, tout le monde se mis au travaille et ne perdi pas de temps. Mais je ne remarque pas le regard mauvais de Kail lorsqu'un de mes hommes se mis à parler de Meko.

* Quelques heures plus tard *

 **POV Meko**

Je suis dans le noir ? Où sui-je ? Je ne voie rien, il fait sombre. Que dois-je faire.

_Cherche la lumière et je t'offrierais mes pouvoirs.

Je me réveiller en sursaut. Mais qui était cet voix que j'ai entendue ? Ce rêve était trop bizzar, et de quelle lumière me parlais cet voix ? Enfin bref, sa doit simplement être un simple rêve comme un autre. Je regarde par le hublot et vois qu'il fait sombre. Il doit surement être l'heure de dîner, je vais y aller dans ce cas. je me lève défroisse mes vêtements et m'avance pour ouvrire la porte. Mais en ouvrant la porte ce n'est pas le couloir que je vis mais Kail.

_Kail ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

_Ha Meko, j'allais justement venir te prévenir que le dîner aller être servie.

_Ha je vois j'allais justement me rendre au réfectoire.

_Je vois, on à qu'a y'aller ensemble alors.

_Sa marche.

Je referme la porte de ma cabine et prend le chemain du réfectoire avec Kail.

_Alors Meko, tu te plais ici avec nous ?

_Oui je me plais beaucoup, même si je n'imaginais rencontrer des pirates comme vous.

_Des pirates comme nous ?

_Oui comme vous, vous on vois bien que vous profitez à fond de la liberté qui vous et offerte. Vous n'êtes pas comme ceux qui préfère profiter des pauvres et des faibles, vous êtes de bon pirates.

_Oui c'est vrai, mais toi tu n'as jamais envisager la piraterie ?

_Hum si je l'ai déjà envisager j'aimerais beaucoup intégrer un équipage ou je pourrais vivre ma vie comme je l'entend.

_Haha comme tout le monde ma petite Meko.

_Kail, je ne suis pas petite !

_D'accord, tu es dans la normal alors... je pense.

Je me mis à lui râler dessus lorsque nous entrions dans le réfectoire, comme d'habitude je vais m'assoire à coté de Marco et commence à manger.

_Meko, nous arriverons au bateau plus tôt que je ne pensais on devrais y arriver dans la matiné alors essaye de te lever toute seule ok ? Je ne pourrais pas le faire cet fois-ci.

_Quoi ? Mais compte pas sur moi pour me lever toute seule à moins que tu me refile un réveille j'y arriverais jamais.

_Un réveille ? C'est quoi ?

La boulette ? Sérieux sa éxiste pas des réveilles ici ?!

_He bien c'est un ami une fois qui en à fabriquer un... Tu peut programmer l'heure à laquelle tu veut qu'il sonne pour qu'il te réveille.

_Ho je vois, c'est une très bonne invention ton ami et très intéligent.

_Haha oui.

C'est sa oui, le jour où je trouve qui sais qui à fabriquer ces machines de l'enfer je l'envoie croupir dans un trou plein de merde. Le seul objet qui t'empêche de faire grasse matinée royale !

Après avoir fini mon dîner je parti discrètement à la salle d'entrainement, j'aimerais être au calme pour me concentré plus facilement. Je ne vis pas le regard mauvais que me lança Kail lorsque je passais à coté de lui.

Arriver à la salle je m'installe au centre de la pièce et m'assoie à même le sol. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur la source d'énergie de mon pouvoir. Je pourrais rester comme sa pendant des heures si il ne fait qu'un avec mon esprit. Et effectivement je crois bien être rester là pendant au moins deux heure à méditer. Mais tout à coup je ressentie que je m'approcher de mon pouvoir, là je vois quelque chose de lumineux. Je n'ai qu'a tendre le bras pour l'avoir. Mais j'entendi la même voix que celui de mon rêve.

_Trouve la lumière et tu auras le plein pouvoir, je t'offre volontier ma force animale à toi détenteur de mon fruit.

Je doit attraper la lumière pour avoir les pleins pouvoirs de mon fruit ? Je vois. Je décide donc d'attraper cet lumière qui flotte devant moi. Elle se mit à briller d'un éclat si fort que je due en fermer les yeux.

_Maintenant tout ce que ton esprit voudra tu l'auras. Je serais à tes coté jusqu'à ta mort.

D'un coup j'ouvris les yeux et me leva. C'était flippant sa dernière phrase quand même, est-ce que se serait mon fruit qui ma parler ? Sa veut dire que j'ai maintenant le plein pouvoir si j'ai bien compris. Wouha je peut donc me transformer si je le veut ?!

Ok, concentration. Je veut pouvoir me transformer quand bon me semble dans n'importe quel situation. Sur ses pensée je sentie que mon corp changer, la transformation fut une réussite total ! J'arrive pas à y croire je suis devenue une panthère ! Hiiiii ! C'est fou comme j'entend encore mieux sous cet forme, mon ouï, mon odorat tout et décupler. J'essaie de faire quelques pas devant moi pour m'y habituer. Ce n'est pas aussi difficile que je le penser au final. Tout à coup j'entendi du bruit dans la salle, on m'observe. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on m'observe en cachette au lieu de faire acte de présence ? Tch !

_Qui est là ?

Rien pas de réponse, il doit être tard maintenant tout le monde devrais être entrain de dormir alors qui sa peut bien être ?

Je décide de reprendre forme humaine et de sortir de la salle. Aller direction ma cabine un bon gros dodo avant de rencontrer l'homme le plus fort du monde. Sur le chemin pour aller a ma cabine je senti que j'était suivie, j'en et marre qu'on me colle au basque. Je décide de tourner d'un coup sur la droite pour voir qui me suit. Et lorsque que je vis la personne passer à coté de moi je reconnu Kail immédiatement.

_Kail ?!

Il se retourna d'un coup surpris de m'entendre et de me voir je suppose.

_M..Meko ?! tu n'étais pas devant ?!

_Alors c'est toi qui me suit depuis tout à l'heure ?! Je peut savoir pourquoi ?!

_Heu...Meko c'était pas intentionnelle crois moi...

_Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas fait remarquer ta présence et t'être mis à me suivre par la suite ?

_Bah j'avais entendue du bruit dans la salle alors je suis venue voir ce que c'était et je t'ai vue repartir de la salle lorsque je suis arriver.

Il ne m'a pas vue transformer ?

_La prochaine fois je t'assome !

Sur ces mots je reparti dans ma cabine laissant Kail dans le couloir, Avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte de ma cabine je sentie quelqu'un me jetter au sol près de la cabine de Marco.

_Tu te crois suppérieure peut-être ? Depuis que tu es ici plus rien n'est comme avant. Tu as tout gacher Meko !

Assomer par la violence avec laquelle il m'a jeter au sol je ne remarque pas le coup de pied venir dans mon estomac, ce qui me coupa le souffle. Il me donna un autre coup plus puissant à la tête, je sentie alors le sang couler de ma tempe et voiler ainsi ma vue, il continua à me frapper un peut partout sur le corp. Après s'être arrêter quelques seconde, il s'acroupie et entreprant de m'étrangler de ces propres main, je n'arrive plus à respirer, je panique. Il fini par se relever et reculer, m'attendant à recevoir un autre coup venant de Kail je n'entendi qu'un gémissement de sa part au lieu de ressentir une énième douleur. J'avais les yeux fermer prête à sombrer dans l'obscurité lorsque j'entendi Marco menacer Kail.

_Kail qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'en prendre à Meko à la fin ?!

_Tout es de sa faute ! Elle ne mérite pas d'être parmis nous !

_Arrête ! Elle ne t'a rien fait de mal bon dieu !

Entendant le grabuge dans le couloir j'entendi quelques hommes de Marco arriver et chopper Kail qui s'aprétter à m'assener un autre coup à la tête. Moi je suis la au sol encore sonner par les coups de Kail.

_Rammener le dans mon bureau ! On parlera de ce comportement demain avec père. Et surveiller le !

Je me senti alors soulever par quelqu'un, mais je suis bien trop sonner pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

_Je suis désoler Meko je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui à pris de t'attaquer comme sa.

Je reconnue la voix de Marco, et je sentie qu'il me déposat dans un lit et il m'allongea sur le dos. A ce moment je sombrais dans l'obscurité.


	7. La nouvelle vie d'Amanda chapitre 7

**POV Marco**

J'était entrain de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit étrange ne me réveille. C'était comme des bruits de bagarre, je me décide donc d'aller voir qui faisait autant de bruit à une heure aussi tardive. Au moment où j'ouvre la porte je vois Kail complètement essoufler fixant quelque chose au sol. Je remarquer immédiatement Meko étendue au sol couverte de blessures avec une difficulter à respirer. Je vis Kail amorçais un autre mouvement vers Meko, En colère contre lui de s'être pris à ma protéger je bondis sur lui hors de moi.

_Kail qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'en prendre à Meko à la fin ?!

_Tout es de sa faute ! Elle ne mérite pas d'être parmis nous !

_Arrête ! Elle ne t'a rien fait de mal bon dieu !

Entendant le vacarne du couloir deux de mes gars vinrent voir ce qui se passe, arriver ils regardèrent Meko avec effroie et Kail avec dégout. Comprenant ce qu'il sait passer ils décident de prendre Kail de chaque coté, le tenant fermement.

_Rammener le dans mon bureau ! On parlera de ce comportement demain avec père. Et surveiller le !

C'est sur cet ordre qu'ils se dirigèrent vers mon bureau avec un Kail enragée dans les bras. Juste après sa je me dépécher de prendre Meko délicatement dans mes bras et de la ramener dans ma cabine. Je l'allongea sur mon lit et allat prendre ma trousse de premier soin pour soigner son arcade ouvert saignant. En arrivant je vois qu'elle à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ce Kail, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner de lui avoir fait du mal sans aucune raison. Je pris du coton et une lotion et entrepris de nettoyer tout le sang qui à couler sur son visage. A mon avis elle a du être prise par surprise pour ne pas pouvoir se défendre contre lui. Je remarque des traces sur son coup, il a éssayer de l'étrangler. Je suis encore plus en colère contre lui d'avoir était aussi lache envers elle. Demain lorsqu'il sera ammener devant père, je lui ferais part de ma décision. Je voterais pour le bannir de l'équipage, je ne peut tolérer un tel comportement dans ma division.

Je ne peut rien faire de plus pour elle il faudra attendre que nous arrivons au bateau pour lui apporter les soins nécéssaire. Les infirmières s'occuperont d'elle.

Incapable de me rendormire après sa je décide de me dirigée vers mon bureau pour mettre les choses au claire avec Kail. Arriver dans mon bureau je le vis assis au sol bien surveiller par mes gars.

_Kail, regarde moi ! Regarde moi et dit moi pourquoi tu t'en et pris à Meko ?!

Il me regarda mais je vis dans ses yeux de la colère et des remords.

_C'est à cause d'elle, depuis qu'elle est là rien n'est plus pareil.

_Explique toi.

_Tout le monde n'a d'yeux que pour elle, certains veulent qu'elle deviennent notre soeur d'autre veulent juste pouvoir être ami avec, et elle arrête pas d'être toujours coller à toi ! Moi j'ai était mis à l'écart depuis qu'elle à débarquer ici ! Et toi tu te met à vouloir l'entrainer personnellement ! Et moi encore une fois je suis mis à l'écart !

_Tais-toi Kail ! Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable ! Demain moi, les commandants et père s'occuperont de ton sort ! et tu peut me croire se sera ta dernière nuit en tant que pirate de barbe blanche ! Tu as maintenant toute la nuit pour réflechirs à tes actes !

Sur ces mots je laisse Kail toujours sous surveillance, je ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire confiance, surtout pas après ce qu'il à oser faire à ma Meko ! Personnes n'a le droit de lever le petit doigt sur elle, pas même un marine !

Complètement remonter des actes de Kail, je décide de retourner à ma cabine pour me calmer. En entrant je me dirige vers le bord de mon lit, m'assoie au sol et lui tien la main. Une heure plus tard je m'endormis dans cet position serrant sa petite main dans les miennes.

Quelques heures plus tard je fut réveiller par les premiers rayons du soleil, mon premier reflexe à était de voir l'état de Meko. elle n'a plus de difficulter pour réspirer, c'est déjà sa de fait au moins. Je sorti de ma cabine pour me diriger vers mon bureau, En entrant je vis Kail endormi au sol.

_C'est bon les gars, aller vous reposez maintenant, on va pas tarder à voir le bateau. Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait cet nuit.

_T'inquiète pas Marco c'est normal, on éspère que Meko va vite s'en remettre.

Il sortirent du bureau fermant la porte derrière eux. Je m'installe à mon bureau et ecrivit un rapport de ce qui c'est passer cet nuit. Après sa, je sortie sur le pont pour le donnée à l'oiseau qui nous livre le journal tout les jours, je lui est demander d'apporter mon rapport directement sur le bateau de barbe blanche. Lorsque je reviens à mon bureau Kail et réveiller. Je m'assoie à mon bureau et commence à terminer de cartographier des cartes que j'avais mis de coté. Kail toujours silencieux n'ose même pas dire un mot, je vois dans son regard naître des remords. Mais sa ne changera en rien ma décision de l'exclure.

8h du matin. Je vais retrouver tout le monde dans le refectoir, je me place au centre de la pièce de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse me voir et m'entendre.

_Salut les gars j'éspère que vous avez passer une bonne nuit. Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que Kail se retrouve dans une position délicate à l'heure qu'il est.

_Comment sa Marco ? Qu'est-ce qui sait passer ?

_Je suppose que certains d'entre vous on du entendre le vacarne de cet nuit des les couloirs. He bien Kail s'en et pris pour aucune raison apparente à Meko. Je l'ai retrouver devant ma cabine recouverte de blessures et Kail en face d'elle. Alors qu'elle était incapable de bouger Kail voulais continuer de la frapper encore et encore. Je suis donc dans le regret de vous dire qu'une exclusion de l'équipage n'est pas à laisser de coté pour son cas. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Maintenant terminer votre petit déjeuner et mettez vous au travaille je vois d'ici le bateau principale, vous pourrez me poser des question lorsque nous serons rentrer sur le bateau.

Une heure plus tard le bateau et relier au Moby dick. Je décide d'aller voir père qui m'attender déjà sur le pont.

_Père.

_Fils, vient avec moi dans ma cabine, j'ai envoyer des infirmières dans ta cabine ne t'en fait pas pour elle.

_Bien, merci père.

Je ne fit même pas attention à Ace qui venais me saluer comme il le fait toujours bien trop préoccuper par ce qu'il c'est passer cet nuit. Arriver à la cabine de père, il s'assoie sur son énorme fauteuil.

_Bien Marco, si j'ai bien compris ce rapport que tu m'a envoyer Kail s'en serait pris à cette petite Meko que tu veut tant me présenter ? Et tout cela pour aucune raison ?

_Oui père, quand je lui est demander pour qu'elle raison il s'en prenait à elle il m'a dit que depuis qu'elle est là plus rien n'était pareil. Mais je comprend pas où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir, rien n'avais changer au contraire. Je pense qu'il n'a pas supporter le fait que je prenais Meko personnellement en charge durant ce voyage.

_Je vois il à donc agis par pur jalousie. Comment va t-elle ?

_Père je m'inquiète pour elle, elle avait des difficulter à respirer, elle à des ématomes un peut partout il à même tenter de l'étrangler ! Elle a encore les marques sur son cou !

Je suis en colère contre Kail, il me fait honte, je ne peut retenir ma haine dès que je pense à tout le mal qu'il à osée lui faire.

_Je vois. Marina ?

_Oui père ?

_Va dire à tout nos commandants de venir ici sur le champ.

_J'y vais de ce pas, père.

L'infirmière appeler Marina sortie de la cabine et revint 5 minutes plus tard avec les 15 autres commandants se demandant pour quoi ils ont était appeler aussi vite.

_Père, que nous vaux cette réunion d'urgence ?

Père et moi leur raconta tout ce qui c'est passer, des évènements de l'île jusqu'à hier soir.

_Il à oser faire sa ?! Ce n'est qu'un lâche, il ne mérite notre marque !

Tout le monde était d'accord avec les dires de Ace.

_Alors c'est la jeune fille que j'ai vue qui à était emmener par les infirmière ?

_Oui c'est elle, elle est dotée du fruit du Neko Neko No Mi version panthère.

_Wouha trop cool une panthère !

_Oui Ace c'est cool !

Pendant que Ace et Thatch s'éxtasier sur le fruit de Meko père pris sa décision.

_Bien mes fils, j'ai pris ma décision. Si Kail persiste à dire que tout et de la faute de Meko et qu'il veut lui faire du mal alors il sera exclu de l'équipage et nous le laisserons sur la prochaine île. Si le cas contraire arrive alors il serat comdamné au travaux forcer sur le bateau pendant 6 mois et devra présenter des excuses à Meko devant nous tous ici présent. Nous ferons tout ceci lorsque Meko sera capable de bouger et aurat pris des forces. Et-tu d'accord avec sa Marco ?

_Oui père, je suis d'accord.

_Et vous mes fils ? Êtes-vous d'accord ?

_Nous le sommes père.

_Bien vous pouvez maintenant disposer et retourner à vos occupations.

Lorsque tout le monde fut sortie tout les autres commandant me demandère plus de renseignement sur Meko. Je leur dit à quelle point elle et douée malgrés sa petite taille, a quelle point son pouoir la rend unique, qu'avec de l'entrainement elle pourrais aller loin et je leur et même parler du fait que j'aimerais qu'elle rejoigne ma division. Ace ne manqua pas de me charier sur ce sujet.

_He bien mon petit Marco ! On à eu le coup de foudre pour la petite panthère ?

_Ne va pas dire n'importe quoi Ace.

_Ha Thatch ! Mais c'est vrai quoi il était à fond sur elle ya même pas deux minutes !

_Ace...

_Vista, Izou vous aller pas vous y mettre aussi ?

_Ace, si Marco s'intéresse à Meko c'est son affaire on ne va pas s'imisser entre eux deux quand même.

_Oui vous avez raison, mais j'aimerais faire sa connaissance lorsqu'elle sera rétablie quand même.

_Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, et puis même si je te l'avais refuser tu irais quand même la voir.

_C'est pas faux !

Sur ces mots je me dirigais vers l'infirmerie.

 **POV Meko**

Lorsque je repris connaissance je ne reconnue pas l'endroit où je me trouve. J'essaie de me relever doucement, mais mon estomac et ma gorge me font mal. Il m'a pas rater hier soir, mais pourquoi il s'en est pris à moi de cet façon ? Je ne lui et pourtant pas fait de mal et je ne lui est causer aucun tort que je sache. En regardant un peut mieux auour de moi, sa ressemble à une infirmerie. Je vie alors une infirmière vétue de blanc se diriger vers moi.

_Bonjour Meko, je m'appelle Marina je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que Marco revienne te chercher.

_Bonjour... Heu comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

_Haha tu sais je crois bien que tout le monde sur ce bateau sait comment tu t'appelles, tu à attiser la curiosité de beaucoup de personne sur ce bateau.

_Vraiment ?

_Oui tout le monde se demande, qui est cet jeune fille qui voyager avec la division de Marco, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit blesser. Mais ne t'en fait pas ici tu es entre de bonne mains.

_Merci Marina.

_Mais je t'en pris, tu sais j'aime beaucoup tes attribue félin c'est trop mignon sur toi je trouve.

_Haha merci, je suis sûr que sa irait sur n'importe quelle personnes.

_Je crois pas non tu imagine Thatch avec sa ?

Il y eu un court silence jusqu'à ce que nous explosion de rire en imaginant la scène. Ce qui eu le dont de me faire mal à la gorge. Ha ce moment je remarquer qu'elle avait bander ma gorge surement pour cacher les traces de Kail après avoir tenter de m'étrangler. Et c'est à ce moment que Marco ce décida à entrer dans l'infirmerie.

*Tousse Tousse*

_Meko ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelques part ?

_Oui Marco ça va merci, j'ai juste un peut mal à la gorge et à l'estomac.

_Très bien, Marina est-ce qu'elle peut venir avec moi ?

_Oui Marco, il faudra juste la soutenir quelques minutes pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

Au lieu de me laisser marcher Marco me porta comme une princesse.

_Rah Marco, je peut marche je t'assure.

_Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, aller on y va. Merci Marina.

Sur ce Marco sortie de l'infirmerie avec moi le boulet de service dans ces bras.

_Marco, où est-ce qu'on va ?

_Nous allons voir père.

Je commence à palir sur place là, je me suis pas préparer à me retrouver devant lui mais alors pas du tout !

_Haha ne t'inquiète pas Meko il ne te fera aucun mal, je te l'ai déjà dit il veut te remercier d'avoir était là lorsque nous n'étions pas encore là sur l'île de Méridian.

_Oui c'est vrai, mais faut avouer qu'il est quand même impressionnant de sa taille.

_Oui je doit bien l'avouer, mais tu va t'y habituer à sa taille ce n'est qu'un détail.

(Boum j'ai fait une rime ! ( et j'ai pas fait exprés ! ) )

_Tu as sans doute raison.

_Voilà nous y sommes.

Marco s'arrêta devant une porte immense et impresionnante, déjà la porte c'est un truc de fou alors avoir Barbe Blanche devant moi, je crois je vais me faire pipi dessus !

Marco toqua à l'immense porte et entra dans la pièce. Lorsque je tourne je peut voir Barbe Blanche de toute sa hauteur s'assoire sur son gigantesque fauteuil.

_Marco si tu me pose maintenant je suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester debout la...

Marco ainsi que Barbe blanche rire de ce que je venais de dire. Ce qui me mis légèrement à l'aise.

_Père je te présente Meko, c'est elle qui à sue sauver Méridian alors que nous n'étions pas encore arriver.

_Heu b-bonjour monsieur ! Sans vraiment m'en rendre je serrer Marco contre moi, il est vraiment impressionnant le Newgate.

_Guwahahahaha elle me plais bien cet petite. N'ai pas peur je ne vait pas te faire de mal, je te remercie d'avoir sauver une ville que tu ne conaissais même pas, tu as risquer ta vie pour des inconnues et sa c'est une qualité en or que tu détiens en toi.

_Haha je vous en prie. Je n'allais quand même pas rester à rien faire alors que tout le monde se faisait attaquer sans raison.

_Je vois que tu as bon coeur, ta bontée pourrais faire de toi une femme forte.

_Bah je l'éspère en tout cas.

Marco me posa au sol sachant très bien que je pourrais rester debout maintenant que je suis à l'aise.

_Je suis sûr que tu seras très forte, mais dit moi Marco ma parler de ton fruit du démon la panthère c'est sa ?

_Oui le Neko Neko No Mi !

_Peut-tu nous faire une démonstration de tes pouvoirs ?

_Oui bien sûr, avec joie !

Marco me regarda assez suspicieux de comment j'allais pouvoir lui montrer mes pouvoirs. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas mon petit Marco c'est que maintenant je peut me transformer quand je veut !

Et sans perdre de temps je me transformer en panthère devant Barbe blanche et un Marco super sexy mais surpris.

_Quelle belle penthère nous avons la Marco, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle pouvais se transformer.

_He bien père, hier déjà elle n'arriver pas à se transformer je l'apprend en même temps que vous et je suis agrèablement surpris du progré qu'elle à faite.

Ha ces mots je m'approcher de Marco et frotta ma tête contre ces jambes, il se mit à me carresser la tête. Et sans que je ne m'en rendre compte je m'était mise à ronronner... Comme un chat !

_Gwararararara J'adore cet petite !

Marco ris Pendant que moi je du tiré une tête vraiment bizzard pour que Barbe blanche rigole aussi fort.

_C'est pas drôle Marco, je ne savais pas que je pouvais... Ronronner comme un chat !

Tout deux semble un instant surpris de me voir parler comme tout être humain, malgré ma forme animalière.

_Ha sa vous en bouche un coin là hein ?

Marco me fit une petite tape sur la tête amuser et rassurer de voir que je vais bien mieux.

_Bien nous aurons tout le temps de parler une autre fois je vous laisse à vos occupations.

Lorsque Marco et moi (toujours sous ma forme animal) nous tournons pour sortir, Barbe blanche me regarda amuser à cause de ma queue qui bouger sous ma bonne humeur d'être au coté de Marco. Lorsque nous sommes sortie je voulu faire part de mon idée à Marco.

_He Marco ! J'ai une idée, j'aimerais bien aller faire une farce et effrayer certaines personnes sur le bateau, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'ils croisent une penthère sur le bateau hihi.

_Hum, d'accord mais laisse moi venir avec toi on sais jamais tu pourrais faire une bêtise douée comme t'es.

_Roh t'inquiète, tu verras sa devrait aller.

Après sa je me mis à courir vers le pont du bateau avec Marco juste dérrière moi, En passant la porte je m'amuser à voir quelques regard surpris et je du même entendre le petit crie d'une fillette. Je vie Ace un peut plus loin qui parler avec Thatch et d'autre commandant. Je décide alors de courir vers eux et de passer entre les jambes d'Ace qui lacha un crie de surprise. Je me plaça au centre du petit groupe et m'assoie Marco sur les talons et Ace qui comprend rien à la vie.

_Tien, mais ne serait-ce pas notre petite invité ?

_Wouha tu m'as surpris Meko, je ne t'ai même pas sentie arriver.

_L'effet de surprise sa me connais.

...

Ils ont tous une tête de poisson rouge ! C'est tellement hillarant que je n'arrive pas à me retenir de rire.

_Si vous voyez vos têtes ! On dirait que vous avez vue un fantôme !

_Bah on s'attender pas forcément à voir une panthère débouler et qui parle en plus...

_Il y'a encore beaucoup de choses chez elle qui peut vous étonner.

ok, Marco qui me fait des éloges au commandant ! Devant moi ! Mais je rêve ?! Il est trop bon mon Marco à moi. Et encore une fois s'en m'en rendre compte je remue la queue super contente, ce qui bien sûr ne passa pas inaperçue au yeux de tout le monde.

_He bien dit donc, on dirait qu'elle aime bien quand tu lui fait des compliments Haha !

On se serait surement passer de ce commentaire Thatche ! Après avoir bien rigoler je décide de redevenir moi même sous ma forme humaine.

_Je me sent bien mieux comme sa, pas que j'aime pas me transformer mais je doit m'habituer à ma nouvelle forme.

_Haha t'inquiète pas Meko tu vas vite t'y habituer j'en suis sûr.

Et d'un coup, mon ventre se mit à faire un bruit affreux !

_Grrrrrong !

Et on se retrouve avec un Ace plié en deux tellement il rigole.

_C'est pas drôle j'ai faim moi ! Et tu peut rire toi t'es un vrai ventre sur patte !

...OOOOk ! Je suis juste pas censer savoir sa, un jour je vais vraiment me faire griller moi !

_Heu comment tu sais sa toi ?

_Bah tout à l'heure j'ai entendue quelqu'un en parler...

_Sûrement oui.

Marco me pris le bras et m'emmena avec lui à l'intérieure du bateau.

_Bon les gars, je vous la prend jusqu'au déjeuner.

_OK Marco, sa marche.

_On va où Marco ?

_Dans ma cabine, toutes tes affaires on était placé la-bas le temps qu'on te trouve une cabine. Mais pour l'instant on à pas le choix tu devras dormir avec moi quelques nuits, car on à pas une seule cabine de libre pour l'instant.

_Haaa d'accord, tant que j'ai un endroit où dormir !

J'ai juste une envie là ! Crier et sauter partout tellement je suis contente ! Je vais dormir dans le même lit que Marco ! Putain la joie ! Putain ! HIIIIIIIIIII !

En entrant dans sa cabine je remarque immédiatement l'espace de fou qu'il à ici. Il a un lit deux places, un coté bureau pour qu'il déssine ces cartes, une mini penderie, à coté une grande salle de bain. Il à trop la belle vie ici, moi à sa place je crois que je sortirais jamais d'ici.

_He bas dit donc Marco moi j'aimerais bien avoir une cabine pareil.

_He bien profite tant que tu seras avec moi.

_T'inquiète pas pour sa.

...

_Marco j'ai vraiment faim !

_Tu peut encore attendre 2 heures non ?

_Autant ?

_Oui Meko tu n'as qu'à dormir jusqu'au déjeuner alors.

_Oui je vais faire sa, je suis fatiguée.

Après sa je chercher dans mes affaires la chemise que Marco m'avait refiler, je vais dans la salle de bain pour me changer et me dirige directement dans le lit. Bien douillet ! Même pas une minute plus tard je m'endormi tout en regardant Marco travailler sur son bureau.


	8. La nouvelle vie d'Amanda chapitre 8

**Et voilà le chapitre 8 !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **POV Marco**

Lorsque que j'entend la respiration régulière de Meko je me décide à tourner dans sa direction, elle dort si paisiblement, quand on regarde son visage elle à juste l'aire d'une jeune femme sans défense. J'aimerais pouvoir lui avouer ce que je ressens pour elle, mais est-ce qu'elle à au moin les même sentiment que moi ? Je vais devoir patienter encore un peut.

Bien je doit vite terminer mes cartes pour aller voir père, car nous allons avoir un inviter innatendu dans la soirée. Après avoir terminer ma dernière carte je me dirige vers la cabine de père, je toque à sa porte et entre après avoir entendue son approbation.

_Ha Marco je t'attendais, nous pouvons maintenant commencer.

_Oui, alors qui est notre inviter de se soir ?

_Il ne sagit là que de mon veille ami Shanks, j'aurais à parler avec lui et il restera en notre présence un certain temps.

_Vous penser vraiment que cela soit sûr ? Père vous savez de quoi il est capable, les personnes qui ne supporteront pas son Haki royale seront mis à terre vous savais a quel point il est joueur.

_Oui mais ne t'en fait pas pour sa, tout le monde sur le bateau savent très bien ce qu'il faut faire quand Shanks et dans les parages.

_Oui c'est vrai, mais quand est-il de Meko ? Elle ne l'a encore jamais rencontrer, nous ne savons pas si elle peut tenir en sa présence, il faudrais pour sa quelle soit très forte ou qu'elle possède le Haki royale.

_Ne t'en fait pas pour elle je suis sûr qu'elle tiendra face à lui, si elle tien debout face à la puissance de shanks alors là je lui demanderais d'être ma fille.

J'éspère de tout coeur que Meko soit assez forte pour tenir face à shanks. Je ne veut pas être séparer d'elle après avoir réaliser ce que je ressent pour elle.

_Mais dit moi Marco entre nous cet petite ne t'ai pas indifférente.

_On ne peut vraiment rien vous cacher père.

_Pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ?

_Car je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'elle ressent à mon égard.

_Crois moi mon fils je ne pense pas qu'elle refusera tes sentiment, j'ai bien remarquer sa façon te de regarder.

_Vraiment ? Je n'a rien remarquer pourtant.

_Elle cache bien sont jeux fasse à toi Marco, je pense qu'elle à les même craintes que toi. Mais elle n'osera pas se lancer par peur.

_Je vois, dans ce cas je vais vous lasser père il est temps que j'aille la réveiller.

_Une vrai marmotte cet petite, bonne chance Marco.

_Merci père.

Je sort de la cabine du capitaine et retourne à la mienne pour aller réveiller Meko, lorsque que je rentre je ne peut pas m'empécher de sourire en la voyant. Je m'approche d'elle et lui caresse la joue. Je me demande bien comment j'ai pu m'attacher à elle aussi vite. J'écarte ma main de son visage.

_Meko réveille toi.

Comme je m'y attendait elle ne réagis pas.

_Meko c'est l'heure d'aller déjeuner.

Je la vis ouvrir les yeux doucement et me regarder à moitier endormi.

_Meko aller debout il faut que je te parle avant qu'on aille déjeuner.

_Mmm mais Marco je suis encore fatiguer je veut dormiiiiir.

_Aller Meko, si tu te lève pas c'est Ace qui viendra le faire à ma place.

Elle se mit debout d'un seule coup ne voulant surtout pas que se soit Ace qui le fasse, farceur comme il est je la comprend bien. La voyant flancher après s'être levée aussi vite je la ratrape rapidement avant qu'elle ne se retrouve au sol.

_Haha ,Tu n'était pas obliger de te lever aussi vite.

_Je sais, mais connaissant Ace je ne veut surtout pas que se soit lui qui me réveille. J'en et ettendue beaucoup sur lui pour sa.

Je lui souris alors qu'elle se réveille doucement et crue remarquer qu'elle rougissait, est-ce que père aurait raison ? Mon coeur bat fort rien qu'au fait qu'elle pourrait épprouver les même sentiment que moi à son égard.

_De quoi tu voulais me parler Marco ?

_Nous allons avoir de la visite dans la journée, tu le connais sûrement.

_Ha bon ? Ce sera qui ?

_Il sagit de Shanks le roux.

_Shanks ?! T'es sérieux ? Le Shanks, l'un des quatres empereures ?!

_Oui, on dirait que cela t'étonne.

_Bah bien sûr que sa m'étonne ! C'est la première fois que je vais le rencontrer j'ai trop hâte.

_Pour sa il faudra que tu tienne face à son Haki royale.

_Ha oui c'est vrai que son fluide royale est puissant, mais je suis sûr que je peut l'endurer.

_Nous verrons bien si tu tien debout, tu restera à mes cotés lorsqu'il arrivera.

_Hiiiiii, je suis trop contente j'a hâte de le voir !

_Tu l'apprecie beaucoup à ce que je vois.

_He bien je peut pas vraiment l'apprécier je l'ai jamais rencontrer, mais j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui.

_Haha je vois, bon et si on allait au refectoire

_Bonne idée, je meur de faim.

D'un coup je me rendi compte d'une chose.

_Meko attend ! Tu ne va pas sortir comme sa quand même ?

Elle s'arrêta regarda comment elle était habiller, c'est à dire de ma chemise uniquement. Elle se mis à rougir et fila dans la salle de bain se changer. Elle ressortie vêtue d'un short noir et d'un débardeur blanc, elle mis ces bottes et se tourna vers moi.

_Ok je suis prête maintenant.

_Haha, allons-y.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le refectoire et allons à la table des commandants,Meko entre moi et vista et Izou et Ace juste en face.

_Salut Meko ! Alors tu te plais sur le bateau ?

_Elle aime surtout dormir oui.

_He Marco ! Ils sont pas obliger de savoir que j'ai plus dormir qu'autre chose !

Tout le monde se mis à rire sachant que Meko n'a fait que dormir mais surtout de leur petite chamaillerie.

_He bien tu sais quoi Meko je vais te faire visiter le bateau sa te dit ?

_Bien sûr Ace, pourquoi pas. Ha oui j'aimerais pouvoir m'entrainer aussi c'est possible ?

_Ho mais bien sûr j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi et capable le petit chaton de Marco.

Mon chaton ?

_Meko n'est pas mon chaton Izou.

_Oui, je ne suis pas un chat mais une panthère.

Et d'un seule coup je senti Meko se tendre à coter de moi et se mettre à ronronner comme lorsqu'elle était transformer. Je me tourne pour en voir la raison et c'est Vista qui c'est mis à lui carresser ces oreilles animales. Tout le monde se mis à rire face à la réaction de Meko, même moi je ne pu m'empécher de sourir. Elle est trop mignonne comme sa.

_V-Vista arrête ! Elle se cache les oreilles. C'était trop génant, devant tout le monde en plus !

_Haha ne t'en fait pas Meko après tout c'est dans ta nature maintenant.

_Peut-être mais je n'y suis toujours pas habituer.

Nous avons continuer de parler et de rire pendant tout le repas, Meko à pu en savoir plus sur les commandants. Elle s'intègre vite parmis nous j'éspère qu'elle acceptera la proposition de père.

Après le déjeuner tout l'équipage à était convoquer sur le pont, père leur à annoncer l'arriver de shanks dans l'après-midi. Meko en avait les yeux qui brillait elle à vraiment hâte de le rencontrer. Sur cet annonce tout le monde ce mit au boulot sur le bateau.

 **POV Meko**

Après l'annoce de Barbe blanche tout le monde ce mis à courir dans tout les sens, je ne sais même pas quoi faire tout le monde à l'aire si déborder... Je me sent de trop. Même Marco et occuper à donner des ordres à sa flotte, c'est si important que sa l'arriver d'un empereur ? Je ne veut pas les déranger alors je pense que je vais retourner dans la cabine. Avant de partir Barbe blanche m'interppella.

_Meko peut-tu venir avec moi dans ma cabine j'ai à te parler et quelqu'un te doit des excuses. Marco rejoins-nous quand tu aura fini.

_Oui père.

Marco me souris pour m'encourager et je suivie Barbe blanche jusqu'a sa cabine. Lorsque que j'entre dans sa cabine je sent quelques chose foncer tout droit sur moi, je saute en l'aire pour éviter ce qui ressembler à une épée. En attérissant au sol je me retourne précipitament pour voir qui ma attaquer et je vois Kail maintenue durement au sol par Thatche et Vista. Je le regarde éffarer ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me haï à ce point alors qu'on se parlait très bien il y'a peut. Thatche lui indiqua de se tenir tranquillement et Vista le tien fermement.

_Alors la Kail ta signer ton arrêt de mort. Lui dit Thatch.

_Kail pourquoi tu essaye de me tuer alors qu'on s'enttender pourtant très bien ?

Il ne dit rien, Barbe blanche pris la parole.

_Kail si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est pour que tu présente des excuses à Meko, Tu la attaquer et blesser sans aucune raison valable.

_Pourquoi doit-je m'éxcuser auprès d'elle ! C'est de sa faute tout sa ! Plus rien n'est comme avant !

_Tu nous as déjà dit tout sa et Marco nous à assurer qu'il ne voit pas de quoi tu parle.

Je me tenais au coté de Barbe blanche n'ausant pas dire un mot.

_Kail si tu t'excuse sincèrement auprès de Meko alors je passerais l'éponge sur ce qu'il sais passer si dans le cas contraire tu refuse, alors je ne te considèrerais plus comme mon fils et te laisserais sur la prochaine île.

Kail tiqua sur les dernières paroles de son capitaine et je vis la haine prendre place sur son visage qui pourtant autrefois était paisible et souriant. D'un mouvement il se déffet de la prise de Vista et s'élança vers moi à une vitesse hallucinante. Même Thatche n'a pas sue le rattraper à temps. Je sauta alors en l'air pour éviter son point et attérir derrière lui, je lui pris un bras que je lui mis dans le dos et lui attrapa l'autre afin de le maintenir sur place, je lui faucha les genoux pour le mettre à terre et ainsi réduir au maximum ces gestes. J'entendi les encouragement de Vista et Thatch se qui me fit sourir mais sans le vouloir je relache ma prise sur Kail qui en profite pour m'envoyer valser vers les deux commandant. Au même moment Marco entra dans la cabine de Barbe blanche et me vis atterir dans les bras des commandant et Kail foncer à nouveau vers moi muni de son sabre. Marco fonca droit sur kail et le projeta au sol avec une force fénoménale.

_Je vois que tu n'a pas retenue la leçon Kail ! Père ?

C'est la première fois que je vois Marco en colère. Vista me porta au lieu de me reposer au sol je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

_Kail tu as pris ta décision, nous te laisserons sur la prochaine île, tu ne fait plus partie de mon équipage à partir de maintenant tu sera attacher sur le mat du pont à la vue de tous. Nous allons aussi modifier ta marque pour et y poser une croix pour comfirmer ton sort.

Kail n'en croyais pas ses oreilles et voulue protester, mais Marco l'en empêcha et le menota.

Barbe blanche se tourna vers moi et les commandants.

_Je suis désoler de son comportement Meko et qu'il t'ai blesser par la même occasion.

...

_Blesser ? Coment sa ?

Je regarde partout sur moi pour voir où j'ai était blesser et vue ma jambe gauche légèrement entailler, surement lorsqu'il à tenter sa dernière attaque lors de l'arriver de Marco. Je fut asser surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarquer surment a cause de l'adrénaline. Je comprend mieux pourquoi Vista ne me repose pas à terre.

_Vous n'avais pas être désoler pour sa, j'aurais du être plus vigilante.

Marco se dirigea vers moi.

_Ne t'en fait pas Meko avec de l'entrainement plus personne ne pourras te faire de mal tu es déjà forte tu peut être fier de toi.

Vista me donna à Marco comme si j'était de la marchandise. Sérieux celui la ! Marco me porta refusant de me laisser marcher.

_Marco ammène la à l'infirmerie, ils vont vite la soigner. Pendant ce temp Thatch et Vista, occuper-vous de la sentance de Kail.

Marco sortie alors de la cabine de son c apitaine avec moi dans ces bras.

_Marco je peut marcher tu sais, sa ne me fait pas mal et puis je saigne à peine.

_Je sais, mais on ne sait jamais je préfère te porter, et pui c'est comme si je porter un petit chat petite comme tu es.

_Je suis pas si petite que sa quand même ?!

_Non ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr qu'il y'a plus petit que toi.

_Moui.

_Haha.

Je décide de me blotir contre lui, sa présence me rassure. Je doit bien avouer que j'avais eu les choquottes quand Kail ma attaquer, dans mon monde je serais surement morte de peur et je n'aurais pas réussi à esquiver... Encore une fois il m'a fallu l'aide de Marco pour m'en sortir... Je me blottie encore plus contre lui.

_...Heu, merci Marco.

_De quoi ?

_Pour tout à l'heure.

_Tu n'a pas à me remercier, Thatch était près à lui sauter dessus lorsque je suis arriver.

 **_** Ha ? Je ne l'avais pas remarquer.

Sans m'en rendre compte je ressérrais mon point sur la chemise de Marco. Il faut à tout pris que je m'entraine sinon quand je ne serais plus avec eux je ne serais pas capable de me battre suffisement bien contre mes adversaire.

_Marco je veut devenir plus forte, sinon je ne serais pas capable de pouvoir me débrouiller seule lorsque je ne serais plus avec vous.

Je sentie la prise de Marco sur moi se refermer légèrement.

_Nous sommes arriver Meko.

Il me posa sur un lit de l'infirmerie et une infirmière vint à notre rencontre.

_Meko tu es forte, tu n'a pas à t'en faire.

_Bonjour commandant Marco, alors qu'est-ce que tu me ramène là ?

_C'est Meko tu la connais déjà, elle est blesser à la jambe.

_Bonjour Meko, je m'appelle Alisa je suis l'une des inrfirmière du bateau.

_Heu bonjour, désolée pour le dérangement.

_Ha mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est notre boulot de soigner aprés tout.

Alisa entreprie de me soigner ma blessure, ses geste sont doux et délicat elle fait vraiment attention à ne pas me faire mal, et me fait un rapide pensement.

_He voilà tu pourras l'enlever demain, ce n'est qu'une petite blessure.

Je me retourner alors vers Marco pour lui lancer un sourire victorieux.

_Je te l'avais bien dit, j'aurais pu marcher toute seule.

Avant que Marco ne me réponde Alisa parla à sa place.

_Non si tu avais marcher pour venir jusqu'ici ta blessure aurais saigner et s'infecter, alors Marco à bien fait de te porter jusqu'ici.

...

Gros blanc de ma part. Un peut de soutient pour moi s'il vous plaît ! Marco me regarde tout fier de ce que vien de dire Alisa et s'apprète surement à me sortir un " je te l'avais dit ! "

_Sans commentaire Marco !

_Haha Meko, ta fiérter en à pris un coup ?

_Non du tout, Merci Alisa.

_Je t'en prie, aller sortez d'ici j'ai encore du boulot qui m'attend.

Marco et moi sommes sortie de l'infirmerie et somme aller à la cabine. Je m'assoie sur le lit et fixe Marco.

_Marco, quand est-ce que l'on va atteindre la prochaine île ?

_Dans trois jours Meko.

Je ne veut pas les quitter, sa me déprime.

_Je vais aller faire un tour sur le pont.

_D'accord, fait bien attention lorsque shanks arrivera tu viendra à coté de moi.

_Oui, je serais là.

Je sort de la cabine et me dirige vers le mat et monte à la tour de guet. Arriver en haut j'ouvre la trappe et tomb nez à nez avec un gars.

_Heu.. Pardon je ne voulais pas déranger.

_Ha mais tu peut rester, tu doit être Meko tu ne me dérange pas. Je m'appelle Jhon.

_Merci Jhon, c'est la première que je vient dans un endroit comme celui la.

_He bien regarde la vue, tu sera souffler.

Je me relève alors pour regarder par dessus la rembarde de sécurité. La vue est superbe, je voie l'océan à perte de vue. La vue est magnifique.

_C'est super.

_Oui c'est un vrai petit paradie ici.

_Oui c'est vrai...

_Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Je suis juste un peut triste.

_Pourquoi sa ? Tu ne te plais pas ici ?

_Si au contraire j'adore cet équipage et l'ambiance qui y règne.

_Alors pourquoi tu es triste ?

_Car je vais devoir partir, Barbe blanche ma fait venir simplement parce qu'il voulais me remercier d'avoir sauver les habitants de Méridian.

_Ho je vois, je suis désoler pour toi j'éspère que sa ira. Et je suis sûr qu'on se revéra.

_Oui merci Jhon.

_Ho tien, regarde il y'a un navire qui approche.

Je tourne la tête dans la direction du navire, je remarque immédiatement celui de Shanks.

_C'est Shanks ! Il faut que je déscende merci Jhon !

_Je t'en prie Meko, bonne chance !

Je descend à toute vitesse de la tour de guet et file vers la cabine de Marco, mais en tournant dans un couloir je fonça sur quelqu'un et me retrouve sur le cul. Je regarde alors sur qui j'ai foncer.

...

Teach. J'avais complètement oublier ce détail, Livi m'avait dit qu'il serait toujours en vie. Je ne peut pas m'empécher de lui lancer un regard haineux.

_Hey, pas la peine de me regarder comme sa, c'est toi qui ma foncer dessus je te signale gamine.

Je me relève et le détourne sans lui adresser un mot. Vexer de mon comportement envers lui, Teach m'aggripe le bras.

_Gamine, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es en rognes mais soit un minimum poli envers les personnes qui t'entoure.

Je tourne la tête vers lui.

_Aurais-je vexer sa majester ? J'espère ne pas lui avoir fait d'entorse, veuillez m'excuser dans ce cas. Je retirer mon bras de sa prise. J'ai à faire.

J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit toujours là ! J'aurais bien aimer qu'il meurt ! Mais je ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour l'instant, mais je sais que sait plan sont toujours les même. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que moi aussi j'ai un plan ! Dès que Thatch trouvera son fruit du démon je le metterais à profit.

Et je repartie en direction de la cabine de Marco, en arrivant je ne pris pas la peine de toquet et entra dans la cabine.

_Meko, tu es déjà là ?

_Oui, je suis venu te dire que Shanks arrive, j'ai vue son bateau en allant à la tour de guet.

Marco fronça les sourcile.

_Tu es monter à la tour de guet ? C'est dangereux Meko, tu aurais pue tomber.

 **_** He bien je ne suis pas tomber comme tu peut le voir, je ne suis pas faite en sucre non plus.

_Oui tu as raison, mais tu semble de mauvaise humeur, il sait passer quelque chose ?

_Non il ne sait rien passer je me suis juste souvenue de chose désagréable.

_Je voie, he bien si tu me faisait un petit sourir ? Comme sa on partira sur le pont acceuillir notre inviter.

Comme je n'ai pas l'envie de vouloir sourir je n'ai qu'a imaginer certaine chose concernant mon beau et sexy Marco avant de lui donner un sourir. Oulala.

_C'est mieux comme sa, allons-y Meko.

_Je te suis.

Nous sortîmes de la cabine et sommes aller sur le pont à coter de Barbe blanche qui était déjà installer dans son immense fauteuil prêt à acceuillir Shanks. Il regarda dans ma direction et me fit un sourir. Je lui retourne son sourir et remarque que quelques hommes du bateau s'éffondrer.

Il arrive.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'éspère que ce chapitre vous auras plu !**

 **J'ai eu quelques problème avec la touche " i " de mon clavier.**

 **Rewiew ? ;D**


	9. La nouvelle vie d'Amanda chapitre 9

**POV Meko**

Je vis la plus part des hommes de Barbe blanche tomber dans les pommes, je serre la main de Marco. J'ai peur de tomber moi aussi dans les pommes et de ne pas être assez puissante pour affronter sa puissance. Je ressent la main de Marco maintenir ma poigne, ce qui me donne d'aventage de force et de courage.

J'ai la force d'affronter sa puissance j'en suis sûr. Je voit maintenant shanks sur le pont et avancer tout droit vers Barbe blanche assis juste à coté de nous. Je ressentie alors une grande vague de puissance me frapper de plein foué et remarque que d'autre homme n'arrivant pas à supporter son fluide et tomber inconscient. Je me sens alors fier de moi de pouvoir tenir devant autant de puissance, mais je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas à pleine puissance.

Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir le voir en chair et en os et de tenir fasse à sa puissance que j'en trépigne sur place, ce qui amusa légèrement Marco qui lacha ma main. Je me tourna vers lui et vis son sourire qui voulais dire " Je savais que tu étais forte, je suis fier de toi " Enfin j'éspère. Mais hiiiiiiiiiii ! Shanks et là ! Juste là ! En face de moi Marco et Barbe blanche, houlalala je suis trop contente !

Shanks avance d'un pas décider il passe près de Kail qui ne supporta pas son fluide et s'évanoui sur place, j'ai bien vue le bref regard qu'il lui à accorder. Il continuat son chemin et s'arrêta à quelques mêtres de nous, fixant Barbe blanche d'un grand sourir, il lui lance alors une bouteille de saké. ( Assez grosse faut le dire )

_Mon veille amie, en guise de nos retrouvaille je t'offre ce saké qui vien de chez moi, il est très bon tu n'en saura pas déçue !

_Gwarararara c'est bien gentil de ta part Shanks soit le bienvenue sur mon navire, encore une fois tu as fait des ravages. Tu as mis à terre bon nombre de mes hommes, cesse donc d'utiliser ton fluide.

...

Hein ? Il utilise toujours son fluide là ? Mais je ne sent plus rien, je penser qu'il avait arreter depuis qu'il est passer à coter de Kail ! Je tourne alors mon regard vers Marco qui fixait Shanks. Et lui chuchotte ma question muette.

_Psst Marco.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Meko ?

_C'est vrai que son fluide est activer depuis son arriver ? Je l'ai ressenti que quelques instant moi.

Marco sembla surpris de ce que je venais de lui dire, et me regarda plus sérieusement.

_Oui Meko, tu es sûr que tu ne le sent pas là ?

_Oui j'en suis sûr Marco, je ne ressent pas son fluide.

_Pourtant il ne passe pas innaperçue, c'est étrange.

_Il y'a un problème avec moi ?

_Nous en parlerons plus tard.

Sur ses mots nous nous retournâmes vers Shanks et Barbe blanche qui nous regarder sans dire un mot.

Heu... On à quand même pas parler aussi fort quand même non ? Je me sent un peut gêner qu'on me fixe comme sa ! Je regarde Barbe blanche qui m'adresse un sourire et se retourne vers Shanks qui me fixait toujours et toujours, c'est pas que je l'aime pas Shanks mais il commence à m'agacer à me fixer comme sa. Je m'avance vers lui d'un pas décider et me plante devant lui. Tout le monde se tue et regarda ce qui aller se passer. Je m'adresse alors à Shanks d'une voix assurer ma queue bougeans dans tous les sens.

_T'en à pas marre de me fixer comme sa monsieur l'empereure ?!

Presque tout le monde sur le pont devint blanc comme un linge mais je n'y fit pas attention trop occuper à lance des éclaire à Shanks. Shanks qui d'ailleur à était légèrement surpris, il s'attendais peut-être à ce que je dise autre chose ? Bah non mon coco t'avais qu'à pas me fixer comme une bête de foir ! Tout d'un coup l'étonnement de Shanks passa au rire suivie de celui de Barbe blanche et quelques hommes de l'équipage. Je me retourne alors surprise du changement de la situation.

_He bien alors Meko, Je pensais que tu avais hâte de le rencontrer? Si tu n'aime pas que l'on te fixe il faut le dire tout simplement. Me dit Barbe blanche.

_Comment sa le dire tout simplement ? Normalement je n'aurais pas à le faire, si il était un minimum poli il saurait que c'est mal élever de fixer une personne comme il la fait.

_Pouhahaha je l'aime bien cet petite ! Mais d'où tu la sort dit moi ? Regarder moi sa, j'adore ses attribue félin ! Aurais-tu manger un fruit du démon jeune demoiselle ?

Mon regard se dirigea vers Barbe blanche et Marco pour savoir si je pouvait lui en parler, je vis Marco aquiescer et son Capitaine me sourir pour répondre à ma question muette. Je me tourne alors vers Shanks.

_J'ai récemment manger le Neko Neko No Mi version panthère !

_Wouha trop la classe ! Et tu peut te transformer ?!

_Gwararara une chose à la fois Shanks et si nous allions discuter tranquillement dans ma cabine ? Meko et Marco j'aimerais que vous nous suiviez.

Sur ce je rejoignie Marco sans plus de cérémonie et suivie Barbe blanche dans sa cabine.

Arriver à déstination Marco et moi restons silencieux et attendons, curieux de la suite des évènements.

_Bien, Shanks nous parlerons plus tard. Ce soir nous allons fêter l'arriver de ton équipage, je vous laisse vagabonder comme bon vous semble sur le bateau.

_Ne t'en fait pas mes hommes ne ferons pas de bétise, Haha !

_Bien tu connais déjà Marco mon second et commandant de la première division.

_Oui on se connaît, c'est un plaisir de te revoir Marco toujours pas décider à rejoindre mon équipage ?

_Je ne rejoindrais jamais ton équipage Shanks, je suis très bien ici.

_Haha je vois que sa ne sert à rien que je continue de te le demander, mais qui est cet jeune "panthère" qui se tien à tes coter Marco ?

_Ha oui c'est vrai que tu ne la connais pas, elle s'appelle Meko.

Marco se poussa légèrement pour que je soit à la vue de Shanks.

_Enchanter Meko tu me connais sûrement en tant qu'empereure.

_Je te connais oui, je suis contente de faire ta connaissance !

Je suis hyper contente oui ! je parle à Shanks en personne, mais d'un coup il se mis à me regarder étonner et à éclater de rire. Sa m'étonne qu'est-ce qui le fait rire à ce point juste en me regardant ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a de drôle ?

 **POV Marco**

Meko était tellement contente de pouvoir rencontrer Shanks qu'elle ne remarque même pas que sa queue bouge rapidement de droite à gauche, ce qui eu pour effet de nous amuser moi et père ainsi que Shanks. Elle cache peut-être ses émotions mais son coté félin la trahissent.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y'à de drôle ?

_Ne t'en fait pas Meko ce n'est rien.

_Alors pourquoi il rigole comme sa ? C'est moi qui le fait rire ?

_Hahahaha tu es interessante, fait-tu partie de l'équipage de Barbe blanche ?

Sur cet question je sentie Meko se crisper légèrement.

_Non, je ne fait pas partie de l'équipage.

Nous avons tous remarquer sa tristesse dans sa voix, tout compte fait je pense qu'elle accepterat de rejoindre notre équipage.

_Meko, j'aimerais te demander quelques chose et je pense qu'il est temps que je te pose ma question.

Je fixe Meko qui ses retourner pour faire fasse à père, je sais très bien ce qu'il va lui demander, c'est le moment de connaître son choix. Est-ce qu'elle va continuer sa route ou alors rester avec nous ?

_Je vous écoute.

_Meko ce que je vais te demander est très sérieux, alors réflechie bien avant de me répondre.

_Allez-y je suis toute ouï.

Shanks se doute de ce que père va lui demander et attend sagement la suite des évènements.

_Meko, tu es forte, intélligente et tu t'es très bien intégrer parmis nous. Je sais qu'à la base tu étais parmis nous seulement pour que je te fasse part de mes remerciements.

_ Oui ?

_ Alors, est-ce que tu accepterais de devenir ma fille ?

Meko se retrouva estomaquer par la demande de père, à la voir elle s'attender à tout sauf à sa.

 **POV Meko**

Intégrer son équipage ?! Il me le demande sérieusement ? Ho mon dieu, comment refuser une offre pareil ?! Je suis tellement choquer de sa demande que j'en et les poils de la queue et les oreilles irrisser durant quelques secondes. Je me penche en avant comme font les japonais et lui exprime mon choix ( évident bien sûr ! ).

_Je... O-oui ! J'accepte d'être votre fille !

_Ha la bonheur ! Gwararara bienvenue parmis nous ma fille, nous annoncerons ton intégriter ce soir avant de débuter la fête.

Je souris de toute mes dents et saute sur Marco pour lui faire un câlin tellement je suis heureuse.

_Haha doucement Meko.

_Désoler Marco, mais je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir rester près de vous !

_Félicitation Meko, ils prendrons soin de toi ici.

Je lâche Marco un peut à contre coeur et me retourne pour faire face à Shanks.

_Merci Shanks.

Je m'avance vers lui un regard admiratif coller à la face et les yeux qui brille.

_Shanks, je suis une grande fan je t'admire énormément !

_Trop cool j'ai une fan ! Et c'est une panthère en plus de ça !

_Bon il est temps pour vous de vaquer à vos occupations, Shanks tu peut dire à ton équipage qu'ils sont libre de se balader sur le bateau, Marco je te laisse le plaisir d'éxpliquer la marche à suivre concernant ta nouvelle soeur.

_Oui père, aller vient Meko je vais tout t'expliquer.

_Ok je te suis, à plus tard Shanks !

_A plus tard miss.

Sortie de la cabine de Barbe blanche moi et Marco allons au refectoire pour déjeuner.

POV Externe Barbe blanche Shanks

Lorsque Marco et Meko fut sortie de la cabine du capitaine lui est Shanks prirent rapidement un aire sérieux sur leur visage.

_Mon cher ami je voit que les temps ne sont pas facile, qu'à fait ce pauvre Kail pour se retrouver attacher au mat du bateau à la vue de tous ?

_Shanks, Kail à faillit commettre l'irréparable en tentant de tuer Meko lorsqu'ils était sur le chemin du retour. Il restera sur ce mat jusqu'a la prochaine île, il est donc banni de mon équipage.

_Je vois, on ne peut plus rien pour lui. Mais dit moi ta petite Meko est soit puissante soit mystérieuse, tu as bien entendu comme moi l'échange entre elle est Marco lorsqu'elle prétendais ne pas ressentir mon Haki des rois.

_Il est vrai que c'est intriguant, si j'ai bien compris elle la ressentie que quelques instant.

_Oui, mais il est impossible que personne ne puissent ne pas ressentire le fluide royale, même le plus fort des marines serait en difficulter si j'y avais était à pleine puissance. J'aimerais tester son endurance à resister face à mon fluide si tu le veut bien.

_J'accepte ta demande, demain lorsque tout le monde seras remis de leur gueules de bois. Nous accosterons l'île la plus proche et nous pourrons ainsi voir de quoi elle est capable.

_J'en suis ravie, sur ce je vais retourner avec mes hommes pour leur prévenir qu'ils sont libre de vagabonder.

_Trés bien va, mais ne te fait pas trop remarquer.

_Haha compte sur moi !

Shanks sortie de la cabine de Barbe blanche pour aller retrouvé ses hommes. Barbe blanche quand à lui se pose certaines question concernant Meko.

 **POV Marco**

Arriver au réfectoire, Meko s'assoie en face d'Ace qui allais lui parler mais sa tête plongea dans son assiette avant de n'avoir pu dire quoique se soit. Ce qui eu le dont de faire rire plusieurs personnes ainsi que Meko. Je suis heureux qu'elle est accepter de rejoindre notre famille, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi qu'elle reste parmis nous. Je m'assis près d'elle et remarque que son bandage autour du coup se défait et que l'on peut voir les marques violacé autour de son cou. Avant même que je ne puisse la prévenir son bandage se défait complètement et laisse ainsi la vue de son cou à toute les personnes assis autour d'elle, ce qui lui value des regards surpris.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y'à ? Pourquoi vous avez l'aire surpris tout à coup ?

Le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il vient de se passer j'entreprie immédiatement de refaire son bandage.

_C'est rien Meko, ils viennent de voir les marques que Kail ta fait lorsqu'il à tenter de t'étrangler.

_Ha je vois...

_Meko, est-ce que sa te fait mal ?

_Non ça va, sa ne me fait plus mal.

_Tu es blesser ailleurs comme sa ?

_Tu as mal quelques part ?

_Tu veut qu'on appelle une infirmière ?

_Haaaa non je vous assure que je vais bien, pas besoin de vous inquièter comme sa.

_Elle à raison, ne vous inquiètez pas dans quelques jours toutes ces marques auront disparue.

_Tu nous rassurent !

Avant qu'elle ne se fasse sérieusement harceler de toutes sorte de question j'entrepris de la prendre avec moi pour retourner à la cabine, mais Ace me devanca.

_Ha, Meko ! J'aimerais te demander quelques chose d'important s'il te plais !

_Maintenant ?

_Oui.

Elle se retourne vers moi.

_Tu peut y'aller Meko, je retourne à la cabine si tu as besoin de moi.

_D'accord à tout à l'heure Marco.

POV Meko

Marco sortie du réfectoire et Ace me tira un peut à l'écart pour que l'on puisse parler tranquillement. Je me demande de quoi il veut me parler ?

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Ace, de quoi tu veut me parler ?

Il me regarde avec un sourire digne d'un D sur la face.

_J'aimerais que tu m'aides à faire une petite blague !

_Une blague ?

_Oui !

Hummm je sais pas trop, quoique se sera l'occasion pour moi de bien rigoler.

_Ok je suis partante ! De quoi il s'agit ?

_Que dirais-tu de faire une blague à Vista pour commencer la fête.

_Interressant, développe.

_Déjà il faudrais que tu te transforme en panthère, tu peut gérer sa ?

_Ouais, je gère. Mais qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

_Je vais remplacer ses épées contre des fausse plus fragile, lorsque la fête commencera je les lui prendrais et te les lancerais.

_Est qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec des fausses épées ?

_Tu va les abîmer en mordant dedant pour lui faire croire que tu les à détruite, sa tête sera hilarante à voir !

J'aime beaucoup son idée et elle promet d'être amusante.

_Sa marche pour moi, on va bien rire !

_Haha alors quand je te ferais signe tu te transforme en panthère et tu te tien prête sa va se passer très vite.

_Haha compte sur moi !

_Ok alors à ce soir miss.

Sur ces mots Ace repartie s'assoire tout sourire pour piquer de la nourriture de ces frères. Quand à moi, je retourne dans la cabine où Marco y est déjà. En entrant Marco était encore une fois entrain de déssiner une carte, je ne peut pas lui en vouloir il aime sa. J'aimerais bien moi aussi avoir un passe temps ou même une passion que je pourrais cotoyer tout les jours. Je m'assoie sur le lit et à ce moment Marco arrêta ce qu'il faisait et se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire. Je ne peut pas m'empécher de rougir légèrement.

_De quoi voulais te parler Ace ?

Ha mince je vais lui dire quoi moi ?

_Heu, c'est un secret.

_Vraiment, un secret ? Il na s'apprête pas à faire une bétise au moins ?

_Une bêtise ? Mais non t'inquiète pas pour sa.

Je vois très bien qu'il ne me crois pas et je sais moi même que je suis une mauvaise menteuse.

_Je suis vraiment content que tu fasses partie de notre équipage Meko, j'aurais était attrister du contraire.

_Ha bon ? Je suis contente moi aussi, j'avais vraiment pas envie de te quit'... de vous quitter !

La boulette, j'éspère qu'il n'à rien remarquer quand même. Mais je me demande si il ressent la même chose que moi... J'ai peur que sa ne soit qu'à sens unique.

_He bien maintenant que tu es des notres, tu dois surement savoir que tu doit intégrer une division.

_Oui je m'en doutais un peut, comment sa marche pour intégrer une division.

_Nous allons simplement tester t'es capacité à te battre de plusieurs manières différentes possible.

_Je vois est quand est-ce que l'on commencera ?

_Nous ferons tout ça lorsque Shanks seras repartie avec son équipage.

_D'accord j'ai hâte de m'y mettre, mais dit moi de quoi je doit être capable pour intégrer ta division ?

J'ai oser ! Bah oui je veut aller dans sa division à lui moi, pas dans une autres. J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à prendre conscience que je fait partie de l'équipage... c'est dingue quand même. Je pense que si je n'avais pas rencontrer Marco, j'aurais peut-être voulue aller dans l'équipage de luffy ou celui de trafalgar ! Ou un autre...

_Ma division ? He bien, on va d'abord voir t'es capacités et tout les commandants vont se concerter pour savoir quelle division tu devrais intégrer. Mais ne t'en fait pas ou que tu aille tu sera très bien accueillie.

_D'accord.

_Tu as prévue de faire quelques chose jusqu'à ce soir ?

_Non pas vraiment.

_Qu'est-ce que tu dirait d'aller t'entrainer ?

_Vraiment ?! Je suis partante !

_He bien allons-y.

Marco rengea ses affaires et se leva direction la salle d'entrainement, je le suit, bien motiver de pouvoir m'entrainer. Nous arrivons à la salle est comme je m'y attender, elle est gigantesque.

_Cette salle est gigantesque !

_He oui, elle à était faite en sorte de pouvoir accueillire n'importe qu'elles personnes quelques soit sa taille.

_C'est très bien penser, alors on commence par quoi ?

_Avec moi se sera uniquement combat à main nue, lorsque tu devra t'entrainer à l'épée se sera avec Vista.

En pensant à Vista je ne peut pas m'empecher de rire discrètement à la future blague qu'on va lui faire.

Marco se positionne au millieu de la salle et me défie d'attaquer en première. Je fonce alors vers lui faintant une attaque au visage avant qu'il n'essaie de me choper par le bras je me baisse et lui donne un coup de coude à l'estomac et tourne sur moi même pour lui faucher les jambes. Il réussi d'éviter de tomber à terre et se repositionne, cet fois c'est lui qui donne l'assaut et m'attaque de front j'évite plusieurs des ses attaques mes reste sur la défensive. Je suis bien consciente que pour l'instant il reste à mon rythme et comprend aussi qu'il va accelerer petit à petit pour voir jusqu'ou je vais aller. On à continuer comme sa pendant au moins une heure jusqu'à ce que je finisse au sol avec Marco au dessus de moi, ce qui eu le dont de me faire rougir un peut plus que je le suis déjà.

Il se relève et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever à mon tour, j'accepte son aide avec joie. Debout face à lui je ne peut m'empecher de le regarder dans les yeux. Je prend conscience de la fixette que je fait sur lui et détourne le regard.

_On va retourner à la cabine et prendre une bonne douche.

_Ha super j'en rêve là, je ne veut qu'une chose me décrasser !

_Alors allons-y.

Nous marchons en silence jusqu'a la cabine arriver sur place Marco me donne une serviette.

_Vas'y en première je doit encore finir quelques détails sur mes cartes.

_Ok, merci Marco.

Je part prendre ma douche, je fini au bout de 10 minutes et lui laisse la salle de bain de libre. Pendant qu'il prend lui aussi sa douche à son tour je décide de mettre une jupe noir avec un débardeur rouge bordeau ornée de dentelle. De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment d'habille pour faire la fête, et si je me souvien bien ici quand il font la fête ils y vont pas de main morte. Et en plus il faut ajouter l'équipage de Shanks, sa risque d'être prometteur. En y repensant j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Vista lorsque je vais machouiller ses fausses épées. A mon avis va falloire que je court vite très vite, mais je m'inquiète pas pour sa. En attendant que Marco finissent sa douche je m'allonge sur le lit. Bizzarement je me sent un peut mélancolique, il faut dire qu'il y'a de quoi l'être. Même si je n'était pas heureuse dans mon ancien monde il me manque... Ma famille, mes rares amis, mon ordinateur aussi. Sa fait bizzare d'occuper ses journées à autre chose de que de rester sur l'ordinateur, devant la télé ou même sur le téléphone. Mais mes journées sont bien plus animé ici et j'ai pue me faire des amis, en y repensant tout ce qui m'arrive ici est assez dingue en soit, j'ai sauver une île d'une attaque de pirate ce qui m'a permis de rencontrer Marco. Je le regrette pas une seule seconde et je doit bien avouer que je suis passer de fan à amoureuse, et j'assume complètement ce changement. Je l'aime et j'éspère que lui aussi éprouve les même sentiments envers moi, mais je pense que c'est plus un amour à sens unique et sa me rend un peu triste.

Sur mes penser je ne remarque pas tout de suite Marco qui était sorti de la salle de bain avec uniquement une serviette autour de la taille, je fixer le plafond de la cabine sans me rendre compte de sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se manifeste.

_Heu... Meko ça va ?

_ !? Marco ? Tu as fini ?

_J'ai terminer oui, je suis venue prendre des affaires de rechange mais tu sembler ailleurs.

_Ha sa, se n'est rien je repenser à plusieurs choses...

Merde, mais c'est quoi cet tenue ?! Je vien seulement de remarquer qu'il est torse nue devant moi, c'est plus fort que moi je rougie en même pas une seconde ! Je détourne le regard pour regarder à travers le ublot de la cabine.

Comprenant ma gêne Marco pris rapidement ses affaires et retourna dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Il revient une minute plus tard, je m'assoie sur le bord du lit et il me rejoind.

_Meko tu n'avais pas l'aire bien tu es sûr que ça va ?

C'est gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter pour moi.

_Oui je vais bien, je repenser seulement à mon ancienne vie...

Marco me lance un regard intérrogatif, tu m'étonnes je vien de dire une boulette ! Heu...

_Ton ancienne vie ?

_Heu... Comment dire, je dit sa parce que pour moi faire partie de votre équipage c'est comme recommencer une nouvelle vie.

_Ha je voie, ne t'en fait pas tu verras que tout le monde seras très heureux de t'accueillire parmis nous.

_Je l'éspère.

_Bien, père te présentera lorsque tout l'équipage seras réunie.

_Devant tout le monde ? Mais je vais mourir sur place !

_Mais non ne t'inquiète pas haha !

_Si je m'inquiète, ils vont tous être là à me fixer comme une bête de foire.

_Mais non, vient il est tant d'y aller.

_ Je te suis...

Arriver sur place je chercher Ace du regard et le vis non loin de Vista, il remarqua ma présence et me fit signe d'attendre encore un peu le temps de trouver le bon moment pour lui prendre ses épées.

On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Alors voilà j'éspère que ce chapitre vous auras plu j'ai vraiment galérer à l'écrire celui là. Dites moi ce que vous en penser, une petite Rewiew me ferait plaisir et me motiverais d'avantages à écrire.

Kissou !


	10. La nouvelle vie d'Amanda chapitre 10

Voilà ! Je suis affreusement désoler de poster ce chapitre seulement maintenant ! Mais mon nouveau travail m'oblige à dormir dans une sorte d'internat en semaine et ya pas internet la bas ! Je peut aller sur mon ordinateur seulement de 20h à 22h et comme je suis crever à chaque fois bah j'écris pas forcemment beaucoup et j'ai pris du retard ! Désoler, alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Continuer de m'envoyer des messages et des rewiews sa me fait trop plaisir !

Kissou !

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **POV Meko**

Pendant que Ace attend le bon moment pour choper les épées de Vista ( Des fausses bien sûr ! ) Shanks et son équipage firent leur entrée dans las salle ! Ils sont très impréssionnant, même si c'est une fêtre amicale, on ressent quand même leur puissance écrasante.

Au moment où Barbe blanche aller commencer à parler, je vois Ace me faire signe. Je me transforme alors immédiatement en panthère prête à attraper les épées. Ace me les lances évitant un coup de poing de la part de Vista. J'attrape les épées et commence tout de suite à les machouillé sous les regards choquer et la tête ahuri de Vista (Qui est à mourir de rire, imaginer Vista les yeux sortant de la tête, la bouche grande ouverte et le voir palir en même une seconde ! ) Shanks rompi le silence qui s'était installer en explosant de rire vite suivie par les deux équipages.

_Cours Meko !

Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est Vista qui s'est élancer vers moi afin de me tuer sur place ! Je recrache vite les épées que j'ai destroye avec mes joli petite canine et cour à travers tout le réfectoire ( je tien à ma vie quand même ). Je cour bien plus vite que lui, ce qui fait bien marrer toutes les personnes présente pour la fête. D'un seule coup je me sent soulever en l'aire. Je suis tellement surprise que j'en ai les poils érisser, c'est Marco qui sait transformer en phoenix et qui ma choper entre ses serres. Il me déposa juste en face de père et de Shanks.

Je leurs fait une petite tête innocente histoire de ne pas me faire gronder. Ils ont encore le sourire au lèvres de notre petite blague qui à value une grosse frayeur à Vista qui à quand même vite compris que c'était de fausses épées. Lorsque que je me retourne vers Marco il me fit signe de me retransformer, ce que je fait immédiatement sous les yeux curieux de tout le monde. Reprenant ma forme humaine ils peuvent ainsi voir mes oreilles et ma queue de panthère. Ce qui value des regard curieux et surtout d'excitation de la part de Shanks, on dirait Luffy devant un plateau énorme de viande... Je retire ce que je vien dire, je suis pas comestible !

_Bien maintenant que tout le monde est réunie, je vais pouvoir vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Tout le monde reste muet et attend la suite des paroles de leur capitaine. J'apréhende un peu quand même, j'ai peur de ne pas être accepter par tout le monde.

_Meko, vient devant pour que tout le monde puissent te voir un peu mieux.

J'éxécute immédiatement sa demande et me place devant lui de manière à ce que toute le monde puissent me voir.

_Mes chères enfants ! Nous sommes réunie ce soir déjà pour fêter la compagnie de l'équipage de Shanks !

A peine Barbe blanche fini sa phrase que tout le monde hurle leur joie d'avoir une occasion de faire la fête et de bien se torcher la gueule.

_Et aussi ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Meko, ici présente devant vous. Fait désormer partie de l'équipage ! Elle devient ma fille ! Elle à manger le Neko Neko No Mi de la panthère alors ne l'embêter pas trop Gwararara ! je vous laisse le loisirs de souhaiter la bienvenue à votre petite soeur !

Il me mis encore plus en valeur pour que l'on me voie correctement, tout le monde sait mis à hurler et sauter de joie partout ( comme des enfants aprennant qu'ils vont passer le week-end à Disney Land Paris *-*) Tout les commandants se réunirent tous autours de moi avec un grand sourire au lèvre. Sa fait plaisir de voir que je suis accepter telle que je suis parmis un équipage qui ne me connaît pratiquement pas.

Ils sont maintenant ma nouvelle famille.

_Meko ! Tu es dormais notre chère petite soeur !

_On pourras continuer à faire des blagues !

_Moi je pourrais te préter un de mes kimonos, si tu le souhaite !

Alors que tout le monde commencer à s'attrouper autours de moi sans que je puissent dire quelques chose une forte voix les arrêta dans leur éfflux de question.

_Stop ! Laissez la respirer, voyons !

Tout le monde s'en va un peu deçu et avec un sourire en coin pour certains, lorsque je me retourne pour voir qui les à fait partir, je vois Marco venir vers moi. Malgrés sont petit regard blazzer coller à la face ( Mais SEXY ) Je réussi quand même à voir qu'il sourit, ce qui eu le dont de me faire rougir légèrement. Il me fit un câlin, que bien sûr je ne refuse pas ! Et me pousse doucement avec une main dans le dos en direction du reste de l'équipage prêt à m'accueillir à leur façons. Un petit groupe d'homme me rammena à leur table et se présente à moi chacun leur tour.

_Salut petite soeur, moi c'est Jean, à ta droite tu as Tomi, à gauche Pierre et en face Peter !

_Contente de faire la connaissance de mes nouveaux grand frères !

Peter posa une grosse chope de bière devant moi.

_Toute nouvelle soeur, ou frère bien sûr ! Se doit de boire une chope de bière cul-sec !

_Cul-sec ?! Mais c'est beaucoup trop pour moi. J'y arriverais pas !

_Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, on à tous réussi alors pourquoi pas toi ? Haha !

Je ne sais même pas si je tien l'alcool, mais c'est le moment ou jamais de connaître mes limites !

_Ok, je me lance !

Et c'est sur leur crie d'encouragement que je prend la grosse chope de bière poser devant moi et commence à la boir cul-sec petit-à-petit. En la reposant durement sur la table, je regarde autour de moi. Mais j'ai la tête qui tourne et manque de me ratatiner la figure par terre, mais Tomi me rattrape juste à temps.

_Haha ! Alors, on tient pas l'alcool petite soeur ?!

_Non... En tout cas ce sera pas moi qui gagnera dans cet catégorie face à Shanks !

_Tu as raison ! Personne à part père ne peut l'égaler !

Ha oui, maintenant je vais devoir l'appeller Père au lieu de Barbe blanche. Sa va être difficile au début, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'appeller quelqu'un différemment du jour au lendemain.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont continuer à me faire boire différentes sorte d'alcool tout le long de la soirée.

 **POV MARCO**

Après la petite blague de Meko et Ace, tout le monde se mit à chanter, faire la fête et surtout à boire... Mais mon regard se retourne systémathiquement vers Meko. Elle s'intègre vite parmis nous, ses nouveaux frères. Sa fait plaisir de la voir s'amuser comme sa avec tout le monde.

"Plus tard dans la soirée"

Alors que quelques hommes commence à sombrer sous l'effet de l'alcool, je vis Meko se diriger chancelante vers le rebord du bateau et visiblement saoûl. Je me dirige vers elle de peur qu'elle bascule par dessus bord.

_Meko ?

Elle me regarde et vérifie si il n'y à personne dérrière elle et retourne s'appuyer sur la rembarde. Je me pose à côté d'elle et elle se retourne vers moi.

_Meko ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle me regarde bizzarement comprenant que c'est à elle que je parle.

_Je crois... Que tu te trompe de personne Marco. Je ne m'appelle pas Meko moi.

Dans ses paroles j'entend bien qu'elle est sérieuse et qu'elle ne me ment pas.

_alors si tu ne t'appelle pas Meko, comment je doit t'appeller ?

Elle s'approcha de moi, mis ces bras autour de mon cou et me chuchotte à l'oreille...

_He bien d'où je vien... On m'appellais... Amanda.

Après cet réponse pour le moins étonnante et étrange elle s'endormie sur moi. Je décide donc de la porter jusqu'à la cabine. Son poid plume me surprendra toujours, sa légèreter lui permet d'être rapide et c'est ce qui fait qu'elle est puissante ( pour sa petite taille aussi ). Arriver à la cabine, je la couche sur le lit et me retourne pour préparer les médocs à l'avance pour son future mal de tête. Quelque chose m'aggripa à la chemise et je vis Meko me regarder tristement.

_Meko, ça ne va pas ?

_Si ça va... Marco.

_Oui ? Je m'approche un peut plus près d'elle pour mieux l'entendre.

_Comment je doit faire pour... Que tu m'aimes ?

_Mais je t'aime déja Meko, tout le monde t'aime comme père et tes frères.

_Je ne parle pas de cet amour là... Je t'aime toi...

Elle s'endort sur ces mots qui ne me laissa pas de marbre. J'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Mais ce court moment de bonheur et bien vite dissiper lorsque je me souvient qu'elle parle uniquement sous l'effet de l'alcool.

J'éspère sincèrement que ses sentiments envers moi sont réelles... Je tirerais tout sa au claire demain avec elle. Mais cet histoire de prénom m'intrigue, je me demande si elle s'appelle vraiment Meko ou alors Amanda.

 **POV MEKO**

Après mettre bien amuser à la fête sur le bateau accompagner de l'équipage de Shanks, je me souvient avoir voulue m'ahérer l'esprit et respirer de l'aire frais lorsque Marco est venu me voir. Mais je ne me souvient pas de quoi on avait parler à ce moment, c'est le noir total. Il faudrat que je lui en parle lorsque je le verrais. Lorsque j'amorce un mouvement pour ouvrire les yeux et me relever un mal de tête horrible surgi de nul part, je n'arrive même pas à ouvrire les yeux.

_Meko, tu es réveiller ?

Je reconnue immédiatement la voix de Marco, qui lui n'a pas l'aire d'avoir la gueule de bois comparrer à moi

_...Oui, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai mal à la tête...

_Haha ne t'en fait pas c'est normal avec tout l'alcool que tu as bue hier, j'ai des cachets pour ton mal de tête je vais te les ammeners.

_OK merci Marco, mais c'est pas ma faute si tout le monde voulais que je goutte à tout les alcools se trouvant sur le bateau.

_C'est vrai oui, c'est une sorte de tradition pour toute les nouvelles recrue tout le monde y est passer.

_Vraiment ? Alors toi aussi tu t'es pris une cuite ? J'aurais bien aimer voir sa.

_Haha ne t'en fait pas pour sa, je tien bien mieux l'alcool que toi en tout cas.

Il s'approchat de moi et me donna un verre et un cachet à avaler, sûrement une sorte de doliprane. Espérant que sa face effet rapidement.

_Père et Shanks aimerais nous voir après ton petit déjeuner.

_Hein ? Mais je n'ai pas faim on n'a qu'a y aller directement.

_Non il faut que tu manges surtout après avoir bue comme un trou.

Je pris son cachet et l'avala.

_Ok, mais d'abord je prend une douche et je me change.

_D'accord, fait vite je t'attend.

Je prend des affaires de rechange et file à la douche.

10 minutes plus tard je rejoind Marco propre et changer. Marco me ramena directement au réfectoire pour prendre le petit déjeuner, je mange vite et on file à la cabine de père. Marco entra après s'être annoncer, Shanks est déjà là et attend que père prenne la parole.

_Alors Meko, comment te sent-tu ?

_Je vais très bien... père, même si je ressent encore les effets de la fête de hier soir.

_Bien, avec Shanks on aimerais vous parlez de quelques chose. Vous vous souvenez hier lorsque Shanks et arriver, il à déployer son Haki des rois mais pas totalement.

_Oui père.

_Et tu as sue rester debout face à sa puissance malgré tout, aurais-tu quelques chose à me dire à propos de ça ?

Je suis prise sur le fait, je sais très bien qu'ils ont entendue ce que j'ai dit à Marco. J'ai pas le choix et puis de toute façon je compter lui en parler avant que Shanks et son équipage ne reparte.

_He bien, j'ai bien ressentie sa puissance quelques secondes mais je n'ai plus rien ressentie aprés sa. J'ai donc était étonner lorsque vous lui avez demander d'arrêter d'utiliser son Haki.

_Je vois, tu es bien la première personne que je connaisse à qui sa arrive, je n'ai jamais vue un cas semblable au tien Meko.

Je me demande si c'est parce que je ne vient pas d'ici ?

_Est-ce que sa peut poser problème ?

_On ne sait pas encore, il va falloir que tu fasse attention à ta santer mais c'était peut être un coup de chance alors tout à l'heure nous allons accoster non loin d'une île déserte ou seulement toi, moi, shanks et Marco seront présent pour plus de sécurité.

_Quoi ?! Il va entièrement libérer son Haki sur moi pour voir si sa reproduit ?

_Exactement, mais ne t'inquiète pas Meko nous seront là en cas de problème alors n'est pas peur.

_D'accord quand est-ce que nous allons accoster ?

_Dans moins de deux heures alors d'ici là nous te laissons te préparer.

Shanks m'adressa un regard amicale avant de s'avancer et de se poster devant moi.

_Ne t'inquiète pas petit félin, tu es forte je suis sûr que tu réussira.

Hiiiiii, y ma dit petit félin ! *-* je pouvais pas rêver mieux de la part de Shanks !

_Oui, merci Shanks.

_Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, nous en avons fini pour l'instant.

Sur ces mots moi et Marco sortie de la cabine de père et sommes aller dans la notre, en m'assayant sur le bord du lit je me pose des questions. Est-ce que je suis insensible au Haki par le fait que je ne suis pas de ce monde ? Ou alors c'était vraiment un coup de bol ? Je pensais que je pourrais oublier ma vie d'avant mais elle me rattrape à chaque fois. Mais si j'y suis insensible comment se fait-il que je puisse utiliser le Haki perceptif et combatif ? Ou sa n'a aucun effet sur moi tout simplement parce que je vien d'ailleur...

_Meko ?

_Heu oui, Marco ?

_Tu as l'air ailleur ? C'est à propos du test de tout à l'heure ?

_Oui je me demande si j'ai un problème ou si c'était un coup de bol.

_Ne t'en fait pas, quoi qu'il arrive je serais là pour t'aider.

_Merci Marco.

Marco s'assie à coter de moi avec un regard un peu plus sérieux.

_J'ai quelques question à te poser Meko.

_Je t'écoute.

_Hier, quand tu étais encore sous l'effet de l'alcool, tu as dit des paroles qui m'ont laisser perplexe. Tu disais, je le repète mot pour mot He bien d'où je vien... On m'appellais... Amanda...

Merde qu'est-ce que j'ai encore raconter comme connerie ?! L'alcool sa me réussi pas !

_Heu...

_Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ?

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre... Jamais il me croira si je lui dit que je vien d'un autre monde et que j'ai attérie ici car j'y suis morte...

_Répond moi s'il te plaît je ne sais pas quoi en penser, surtout que je suis sûr que l'orsque l'on est sous l'effet de l'alcool on ne peut pas mentir.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris de te dire sa..

_Ne cherche pas d'excuse inutilement, tu peut tout me dire tu le sais.

...Mince, je peut lui dire quelques petit trucs mais je refuse de lui dire que je ne suis pas originaire de ce monde.

_Je sais, mais appelle moi Meko. Je ne suis plus Amanda, elle fait partie d'une autre vie elle...

_Je ne vais pas te forcer, mais tu sais que si un jour tu veut en parler je peut garder n'importe qu'elle conversation pour moi.

_Oui, dès que je serais prête à t'en parler je viendrais te voir.

_Sa marche, tu n'a pas à être effrayer tu es notre soeur maintenant.

_Oui c'est vrai, merci Marco.

Je doit bien avouer que j'était effrayer, j'ai crue qu'il ne lacherais pas l'affaire. Je lui fait un câlin " ou j'en profite bien pour toucher ses muscles ! " et lui aussi me le rend. Trop de bonheur il ma fait un câlin *-*. Bien sûr je ne peut m'empêcher de rougir.

_Je voudrais savoir aussi, tu n'as aucun souvenir de hier soir ? Pas même de ce que tu ma dit ?

_J'ai quelques bribe de souvenir mais c'est trés flou.

Il se mis en face de moi à genoux et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Tu veut me dire autre chose ?

_Oui, mais on en parlera après ton test avec Shanks.

_D'accord je vais me promener sur le bateau le temps que l'on accoste l'île, et histoire de m'ahérer un peu la tête.

Je sortie de la chambre et alla prendre de la hateur, mais sur le chemain je croisa la route de Kail qui m'intercepta.

_Alors Meko contente ?

_? Contente de quoi ?

_D'avoir pris ma place, c'était sa ton plan ? Me faire exiler de l'équipage et prendre ma place par la suite ? Tu as réussi à duper l'équipage en entier même père.

_Pardon ? Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi! Ce n'était pas mon intention tout ce qui vient d'arriver ! Ce qui t'arrive, tu ne peut t'en prendre qu'à toi même !

_Tout à déraper le jour ou Marco a fait ta rencontre ! Si seulement j'aurais pu te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion !

Je m'approche Kail et lui chuchotte à l'oreille de sorte à ce qu'il n'y a que lui qui m'entende.

_Mais je suis déjà morte.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	11. La nouvelle vie d'Amanda Chapitre 11

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 **POV Meko**

Kail me regarda surpris de la tournure qu'a pris la conversation, je prend un peut d'écart et repris mon chemain en direction du mat du bâteau. Arriver en haut il n'y à personne, j'en profite alors pour m'assoire au bord, je ferme les yeux et profite du vent marin. J'ai du rester ici un bon moment, car je vois déjà l'île ou Shanks va tester son Haki sur moi. Je suis anxieuse, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je redescend donc en bas et rejoind Marco qui apparaît sur le pont du navire suivie de Père et de Shanks qui m'acceuille avec son célèbre sourire d'enfant à la Luffy.

_Tu es prête petit félin ?

_Je suis prête Shanks.

Avec Marco, Shanks et Père nous sommes aller sur l'île et avons laisser les commandant s'occuper du navire pendant le court test que je vais devoir subir, l'île et petite elle doit fair deux ou trois kilomètre de diamètre d'après Marco en tout cas, moi je suis pas cartographe. Nous restons sur la plage pendant que Père et Marco se mirent à l'écart et Shanks se positionna à dix mètre de moi, Père pris la parole.

_Bien Meko, Shanks va déployer son Haki petit à petit et doucement pour tester tes limites, alors dès que tu sent que ça va mal, tu n'as qu'a nous faire signe.

_Ok ça marche, je suis prête.

 **POV Marco**

Meko reste immobile et ferme les yeux, Shanks quand à lui activa son Haki des rois en allant creshendo comme père le lui avait dit un peut plus tôt, même à la distance à laquelle nous nous trouvons moi et père je rescent la puissance de son Haki et malgrés la forte pression qu'il active, Meko n'a pas bouger d'un pouce. Voyant que Meko ne bouge pas d'un pouce il augmente d'avantage son Haki de plus en plus, même pour moi je commence à atteindre mes limites. Meko garda les yeux fermer et s'adressa à Shanks.

_Il y'a un problème Shanks ?

_... Aucun Meko, pourquoi cet question ?

_Si il n'y a aucun porblème, pourquoi tu n'active toujours pas ton Haki ?

Moi, Shanks et même Père sommes surpris de cet déclaration, le Haki de Shanks et tellement déployer et si puissant que même sur le bateau ils doivent ressentir son pouvoir.

Shanks désactiva son Haki et se déplaca à la hauteur de Meko d'une vitesse hallucinante, elle se senti arriver et ouvrie ses yeux.

_Shanks ?...

_Chut, ne bouge pas Meko.

Et d'un seule coup il déploie la totalité de son Haki, C'est tellement puissant que même moi j'ai énormément de mal à tenir debout. Mais le plus surprenant c'est Meko elle n'a pas bouger d'un pouce, ce qui nous étonna encore plus. Shanks arrêta dactiver son Haki et se retourne en direction de père, il se retourne vers Meko.

_Tu n'as rien ressenti ?

_Rien du tout...

Je suis maintenant sûr et certain que quelques choses cloche avec Meko, cet histoire de prénom et aussi le jour ou je l'ai rencontrer. Le Maire m'avais dit qu'elle était apparue sur l'île sans que personne ne remarque sa présence. Elle à beaucoup de choses a me raconter, j'en suis sûr. Shanks retourna auprès de Père, et lui adressa quelques mots.

_J'ai eu ce qu'il me faut, on peut retourner sur le bateau.

_Bien, Marco je te laisse avec Meko il faut qu'on parle avec Shanks.

_Bien père.

Shanks et Père repartent sur le bateau, quand à moi je me dirige vers Meko avec énorment de question en tête.

 **POV Meko**

Marco vient se planter devant moi tandis que Shanks et Père repartent au bateau. Cet fois je suis sûr et certaine qu'ils vont se douter de quelques choses me concernant, si jamais je suis forcer à tout leurs raconter j'ai peur qu'ils me prennent pour une folle.

_Meko, il faut qu'on parle plus sérieusement. Je suis sûr et certain que tu nous cache quelques chose et que sa à un rapport au fait que tu ne puisse ressentir le Haki de Shanks.

_Tu va me prendre pour une folle si je devait te raconter ce qui m'est arriver...

_ Tu veut qu'on retourne au bateau pour en parler ?

Je vais devoir tout lui raconter...

_Non ça ira, on peut très bien rester ici. Personne ne viendra nous dérangez.

Marco et moi allons s'assoire contre un arbre. Aller je doit prendre mon courage à deux main et tout lui raconter.

_Alors pour tout t'expliquer, d'abord je peut te promettre que tout ce que je vais te dire n'est pas un mensonge.

_Je t'écoute.

_Tout d'abord il faut que tu sache que je ne viens pas de ce monde, je vien d'un monde complètement différent de celui-ci... Las-bas il n'y a pas de pirate, de grand corsaire ou même d'empereure. Ce n'est pas la Marine qui dirige le monde mais plusieurs représentant de plusieurs pays. Après chez nous les pays sont diviser en région et les régions sont diviser en ville, chaque ville à son propre Maire et les régions on leur conseil régionale. Les pays on soit des présidents ou alors il y'en à qui ont encore des rois et des reines.

_C'est complètement fou tout ce que tu me raconte mais je trouve que sa tien la route car tu ne peut pas inventer quelques chose d'aussi énorme. Mais dans ce cas comment tu t'es retrouver dans notre monde ?

_He bien un jour que je rentrer chez moi après les cours, je suis ressorti pour aller à un de mes cours de combat et sur le chemin j'ai eu un accident ce qui eu le dont de me tuer sur place. Au moment même ou j'ai rendue mon dernier souffle dans mon monde, j'était ailleur... comme dans le néant et une femme ma dit que je n'était pas censer être morte et que ce n'était pas mon heure, alors elle ma offerte une deuxième chance en m'offrant un fruit du démon et me rammenant dans ce monde...

_...

_Je sais que cet histoire et dur à croire, mais c'est la stricte vériter...

_Ne t'inquiète pas je te crois, je comprend beaucoup de chose maintenant.

Marco m'enlaçe et je ne refuse pas de me blotire contre lui, j'en et besoin surtout maintenant, j'ai beaucoup trop de souvenir qui me revienne en tête et sa me rend triste... Je prefère pas lui dire que One piece est un simple manga et que le cour de la vie de certaines personnes et déjà toute tracer... Mais je ferais tout pour empêcher la mort de Ace et de Père.

Marco se leva et m'aida a me lever à mon tour, nous retournons au bateau et allons directement dans la cabine.

_Meko, j'aimerais savoir autre chose.

Je lui fis face et le vis s'avancer près de moi, trop près à mon goût ! Il approche son visage du mien, il ne reste que quelques centimètre d'écart entre nos lèvres. Mon coeur bat la chamade et je suis sûr à 100% d'être rouge comme une tomate. Rien que se simple écart entre lui et moi me fait de l'effet, faut l'avouer que dans ces circonstances il est juste trop sexy. Et d'un coup sans prévenir il m'embrassa, surprise je ne réagis pas de suite mais pris vite part a son baiser. Dieu qu'il sait bien embrasser. Il s'arrêta de m'embrasser et pris un peut de recule pour mieux me voir. Intérieurement je suis hyper heureuse d'avoir pue embrasser Marco ! Je suis rouge de la tête au pied, mon rythme cardiaque n'a toujours pas baisser mon coeur bat à 100 à l'heure. Je pense qu'il est temps que j'avoue mes sentiments envers lui...


	12. Retour !

Salut tout le monde ! Je revien après un long moment. Et j'en suis déoler !

Mais cet fois, c'est définitive je me suis lancer dans la correction des chapitres. Car j'avoue aprés avoir relue les chapitres que j'ai oublier des mots et des lettres, sans parler aussi des fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire. Même avec ma correction je ne garantie pas du sans faute.

Enfin, j'éspère que la suite que j'écris actuellement vous plairas !

A bientôt !


	13. La vie nouvelle vie d'Amanda chapitre 12

_**Chapitre 12 !**_

Suite du chapitre 11 que j'avais laisser à l'abandon a mon plus grand désaroie. J'éspère que la suite vous plairas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas et ce qu'il faudrais que je change !

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _Précédemment_ _._

 **POV Meko**

_Meko, j'aimerais savoir autre choses.

Je lui fis face et le vis s'avancé près de moi, trop près à mon goût ! Il approche son visage du mien, il ne reste que quelques centimètres d'écart entre nos lèvres. Mon coeur bat la chamade et je suis sûr à 100% d'être rouge comme une tomate. Rien que ce simple écart entre lui et moi me fait de l'effet, faut l'avouer que dans ses circonstances il est juste trop sexy. Et d'un coup sans prévenir il m'embrassat, surprise je ne réagis pas de suite mais pris vite part à son baiser. Dieu qu'il sait bien embrasser. Il s'arrêtat de m'embrasser et pris un peu de recule pour mieux me voir. Intérieurement je suis hyper heureuse d'avoir pue embrasser Marco ! Je suis rouge de la tête au pied, mon rythme cardiaque n'a toujours pas baisser mon coeur bat à 100 à l'heure.

Je pense qu'il est temps que j'avoue mes sentiments envers lui...

 **POV Marco**

Je veux à tout prix connaître les sentiments que Meko à envers moi. Mais maintenant que je l'ai embrasser, j'ai peur de perdre mes moyens au son de sa réponse. Je la vois rougir et perdre ses moyens, même cet réaction chez elle me fait craquer encore plus. Avant qu'elle ne se décide à dire quoique ce soit je préfère me lancé avant de me défiler.

_Meko... Je sais que c'est peut-être rapide, voir trop hative. Mais je veux que tu saches que ce que je ressent pour toi n'est pas que de l'amitié, je ressent quelques chose de bien plus fort que sa.

Elle me regarde bouchebée, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Je lui caresse le visage et l'encourage du regard pour me donner une réponse. Elle me prend ma main dans la sienne et me la carresse tendrement avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux d'un air déterminer mais térrifier à la fois.

_Marco... Je ressent la même chose pour toi... Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Mais est-ce que tu pense que je suis digne d'être celle qui te mérite ? Penses-tu que je serais capable de pouvoir te rendre heureux ? Regarde moi, je suis censée être morte, je ne vient même pas de ce monde, tout ce qui m'entoure et encore tellement nouveau pour moi que quelques fois je ne sait pas où donner de la tête ! Je n'arrive même pas à réaliser que je fait partie de l'équipage de Barbe blanche, aprés seulement être arriver dans ce monde depuis quelques jours uniquement !

Avant qu'elle ne rajoute autres choses, je l'embrasse à nouveau et m'écarte doucement de ses petites lèvres pour lui faire face. Elle est à nouveau rouge comme une tomate mais au moins elle c'est calmée.

_Meko, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de tout le reste, tu l'as dit toi même tout à l'heure, tu n'étais pas censé mourir ce jour là. Et maintenant tu dois profiter de ta nouvelle vie à fond, tu dois être heureuse et faire ce qui te plaît. Tout t'es soucis laisse les dérrières toi et vois le bon coté des chose ! N'ai pas peur de savoir si tu me rendra heureux ou non, moi je veut que tu sois heureuse avec moi tout comme avec l'équipage, regarde tu as une nouvelle famille à présent, des frères, des soeurs et même un père,et puis il y'a moi. Moi je suis tombé sous ton charme ma belle et je sais que c'est toi que je veux, la maintenant et de personne d'autre.

Je pris une pause et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

_Meko, je t'aime. Peut importe d'où tu viens,peut importe si tu as déjà vecue la mort. Je t'aime comme tu es, et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

 **POV Meko**

Je regarde Marco bouchebée par sa déclaration, honnêtement je ne sait pas quoi faire la maintenant ( Je crois que j'aurais sauter au plafond *Q* ) Je vois dans son regard qu'il est sincère,je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Je l'aime tellement, je ne veux pas être séparer de lui sous aucun pretexte. je sent les larmes me monter au yeux, je suis tellement heureuse de savoir qu'il m'aime en retour. Mais la je craque,je pleure de joie.

_Marco ! Je t'aime, je ne veux pas être séparer de toi !

Je l'embrasse maladroitement et l'enlace tendrement, je pleure à chaude larme tandis que lui m'enlace à son tour tendrement, je le sent trembler légèrement et me serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

_Meko, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureuse parmis nous. Et je te donnerais tout l'amour du monde !

Je sèche mes larmes et m'écarte de Marco, je le regarde et souris tendrement.

_Je suis heureuse que l'on se soit rencontrer Marco, sans toi je serais sans doute perdue où morte à l'heure qu'il est. Mais j'ai pue trouver l'amour,et cet amour tu le ressens egalement envers moi je ne demande rien d'autre, je suis heureuse.

_Meko, maintenant que tu es officiellement ma femme ! je le ferais savoir à tout l'équipage ! Mais d'abord il faut mettre au courant père en premier.

_Quoi ?! Tu es sérieux ? Je suis trop géner d'avoir à dire sa devant tout l'équipage et surtout devant Père !

_Ne t'en fait pas pour sa, je suis même sûr qu'ils voudront fêter ça tu verras.

_Heu bon, d'accord je te suis. Mais avant ça je pense qu'il est préférable de mettre Père au courant de ma situation, je ne veux plus rien lui cacher.

_D'accord, allons le voir ma belle.

Ainsi avec Marco nous partons en direction des quartiers privées de Père pour tout lui raconter, ainsi il comprendrat pourquoi je suis immuniser contre le Haki Royale de Shanks. Arriver devant l'énorme porte qui donne sur les quartiers de mon nouveau père, je pris un grand soufle et Marco toqua à la porte. Père nous autorisa à entrer, Il était en compagnie de Shanks. Ils devaient sûrement parler de mon exploit de tout à l'heure. Marco me regarda et je compris ce qu'il voulais me dire, j'aquiesce à sa question muette.

_Père, nous avons des choses importantes à vous dire concernant Meko. Cela à aussi un rapport contre son immunité contre le Haki Royale.

_Vraiment ? Alors tu ne voie pas d'inquiétude à ce que Shanks écoute ce que vous avez à nous dire dans ce cas ?

_Non père, je lui fait entièrement confiance.

Je regarde Shanks et le regarde droit dans les yeux le sourire franc.

_Alors asseyez-vous mes enfants, j'aimerais enfin pouvoir comprendre tout le mystère qui t'entoure ma fille.

Moi est Marco leurs avons tout raconter sur moi. De mon monde, ma mort, mon arriver dans ce monde. Sa était trés dur pour moi de leur raconter quelques choses de complêtement fou, je comprendrais même si ils ne me croyaient pas. Mais c'est Shanks qui pris la parole le premier.

_Je comprend alors beaucoup mieux pourquoi le Haki Royale n'a aucun effet sur toi. Tu va certainement changer l'histoire de la piraterie, je crois même que tu peux être extremement puissante. Tu pourrais même égaler avec la force de Barbe Blanche.

Je fixe alors père, pour connaître son point de vue.

_Ma chère fille, je suis heureux de t'avoir à nos côté, tu deviendras sans aucun doute très puissante avec le temps. Tu auras beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur notre monde et la piraterie, tu verras que ce ne sera pas tout les jours facile. Mais tu es désormais ma fille et je te fait une confiance absolue.

Je sent les larmes venir à nouveau, je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir était accepter par Barbe Blanche malgré mon passée quelques peux étrange.

_Mais il faudrat être prudente a partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais mettre au courant de ta situation à tout les autres commandants du bateau. Mais personnes d'autre à part nous ne doit savoir une chose pareil, cela pourrait mettre ta vie en danger, peut importe ta puissance.

_Oui je comprend, et je préfère que sa reste comme ça. Je ne veux pas que sa ce répend.

_Bien, ma fille retourne à ta cabine j'ai à parler avec Marco.

Sur ces mots je sortie des quartiers de père, après avoir refermer la grande porte derrière moi je l'entendi rire bruyemment.

_GWARARARARA ! Mais quel bonne nouvelle ! Tout l'équipage feras la fête en votre honneur !

Je me mise à rougir immédiatement, je pense comprendre que Marco lui à dit pour notre relation toute fraiche. Je me dirige alors sur le pont du bateau et me posa sur la rembarde pour prendre l'air, le bateau était calme mais l'on sentais la bonne embiance y ré instants plus tard je décide d'aller à la salle d'entrainement et de tester mes aptitudes félines.

Je m'entraine à cacher mes oreilles et ma queue, j'ai des difficultée à maitriser cet partie la de mes pouvoirs, mes membres félins ont toujours était apparent et je n'avais jamais penser à les caché. Je fixe maintenant mes mains et essaie de faire sortir mes griffes et de les retractées, j'y arrive avec un peux d'entrainement. Peut importe comment je vois les choses je m'émerveille face au pouvoir que me procure mon fruit du démon. Je veux devenir plus forte pour pouvoir être à la hauteur des attentent de Père et de l'équipage tout entier, et surtout je veux que Marco soit fière de moi. Je veux à tout pris éviter que l'incident avec Kail ne recommence, je ne veut plus me retrouver aussi vulnérable et sans défense.

Je me releve et me transforme entièrement en panthère, la sensation est tellement puissant je senx mon corp changer, mon ouÏ, mon odorat, ma vue, tout mes sens sont décuplée c'est incroyable. Je me demande si un jour j'arriverais à m'habituer à cet sensation. Je commence à trotiner tranquillement dans l'immense salle d'entrainement et commence à courir de plus en plus vite, j'ai cet sensation de liberté qui m'envahie de tout mon être c'est juste extra. Je me suis stoper dans ma course et me mis à méditer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis rester là à méditer lorsque tout d'un coup j'entendie des pas ce rapprocher de l'entrée de la salle, je m'arrête immédiatement dans mes activités et vis Marco et Shanks sur le pas de la porte et me vis au millieu de la salle assise toujours sous ma forme animal, je les fixes du regard et leur demandent.

_Que faites-vous ici ?

 **POV Marco**

L'orsque Meko fut sortie des quartiers de Père je me décide immédiatement de lui dire pour notre relation. La nouvelle lui a plu et il à décider de fêter cet bonne nouvelle dès ce soir. Shanks fut ravie aussi cet nouvelle lui donner l'occasion à lui et son équipage de faire à nouveau la fête en notre compagnie. Nous avons continuer de parler de nos obligations ainsi que d'organiser une surprise pour Meko avec Shanks. Nous avons réunis tout les commandants et avons convenue qu'Izou serait bien mieux placer pour trouver ceux qui lui ferais plaisir. Après ça je suis sortie des quartiers de père et entrepris de chercher ma chère et tendre pour tout lui raconter, c'est sans compter sur Shanks qui m'interpella en sortant juste après moi.

_Marco ! Je suppose que tu vas chercher ta petite chérie, j'ai des choses à lui dire moi aussi alors je t'accompagne.

_Oui, bien sûr. Et puis même si j'aurais refuser tu m'aurais quand même suivie dans tout les cas.

_Exactement, tu as tout compris HAHA ! Mais en tout cas cet petite me fascine, je suis même un peut jaloux qu'elle soit votre nakama et non la mienne. Elle à énormement de potentiel, elle serat sans aucun doute trés puissante et je compte bien m'en faire une alliée en cas de problème.

_Ha ! ne t'en fait surtout pas pour ça, Meko à énormement de respect envers toi, je sais qu'elle vous admire beaucoup toi et ton équipage.

_Vraiment ? C'est bon à savoir ça, en tout cas je la trouve exceptionnelle tu as trouver une perle rare Marco, à ta place je garderais un oeil sur elle. Il ne faut pas oublier dans quoi elle se lance, la piraterie et un environnement dangereux pour une femme. Surtout pour ta petite femme, elle ne sait pas grand chose du monde marin je suppose.

_Tu as raison je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle puissent être capable de ce défendre toute seule, peut importe ses adversaires.

Pendant que nous continuons de parler de Meko nous sommes arriver devant la salle d'entrainement où nous sentions la présence de Meko disctivement. Nous ouvrions la porte et la voyons au centre de la pièce sous sa forme animale, elle nous fixa alors et nous demanda ce que nous faisions ici.

_Que faites-vous ici ?

...

_J'aurais toujours du mal à m'y faire, de voir une petite panthère parler ! HAHA

Meko rie légèrement aux dirent de Shanks.

_Meko, tu peux venir avec nous s'il te plaît ?

_Bien sûr.

Elle se dirigea vers nous toujours sous sa forme féline et se posta devant nous toute fière. Shanks rigola à la vue de sa queue qui bougeait dans tout les sens, montrant sa joie de nous voir ici avec elle.

Elle reprit aussitôt sa forme humaine et nous suivie. L'orsque tout à coup le bâteau ce mis à tanguer dangereusement, nous sommes attaquer par plusieurs monstre marins gigantesque. Meko courrue alors en direction du pont pour en savoir plus mais surtout pour en voir plus, je suppose qu'elle n'en à forcemment jamais vue.

_Meko attend ! C'est dangereux tu risques de tomber à l'eau !

Avec Shanks nous courrons pour rattraper Meko qui arriva sur le pont. Elle se tient au rempart du bateau pour garder son équilibre. Arriver à ses côter,je vis tout l'équipage en éffervescence, même les membres de l'équipage de Shanks c'était joint à la bataille. Je tire Meko dans le couloir du bateau pour la mettre en sécurité et alla aider l'équipage à anéantire ses monstre marin.

 **POV Shanks**

Je rattrape Meko qui fut tirer dans le couloir par Marco.

_Shanks, c'est beaucoup plus effrayant que ce que je pensais.. Les monstres marins son si gigantesque !

Elle tremblait alors que je la tenais dans mes bras. J'essaie alors de la rassurer comme je peux. J'ai jamais reconforter une femme moi ! D'habitude c'est au plumard que je met à l'aise les jolies demoiselle.

_Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Meko t'es nakama et mon équipage vont s'en occuper en un rien de temps.

On se rapprocha de la porte pour mieux observer le combat lorsqu'une immense vague emporta Meko et la fit atterir dûrement contre le mat du bateau. Je la vis complètement affoler est désorienté.

_Si sa continue comme ça elle risque de passer par dessus bord.

Je me dirige alors immédiatement vers elle pour ensuite la rammener à l'intérieur du bateau et la mettre en sécurité. Si je ne fait rien pour la belle de Marco il me truciderat certainement. Et je ne veux pas m'attirer ces foudres. Tout à coup l'un des monstre marin provoqua d'énorme rat de marée je me décide alors d'attraper Meko juste à temps par la main avant de se faire emporter par l'immense vague. Je serre alors Meko durement contre moi avant d'atterir brutalement contre le bastinguage. Je me dirige directement à l'intérieur du bateau et pose Meko complètement tétaniser au sol. Je décide alors d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ces monstre marin et me plaça au centre du pont.

 **POV Marco**

Nous étions tellement occuper à anéantir ces monstre marin un par un que l'on ne vie pas Shanks se placer au milieu du bateau et activa son Haki Royale pour nous débarasser des monstres marin une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne lui à fallue que d'un regard pour que les monstres marin disparraissent aussitôt. Mais cela à aussi mis K.O un bon nombre de nos nakama qui n'a pas pue être capable de résister à sa puissance écrasante. Une fois le calme revenue je donne les directives à suivre au hommes encore debout.

_Que toute les personnes encore debout emmène ceux à terre à l'infiremerie, ceux qui sont inconscient à cause du Haki de Shanks emmenez les dans leur dortoir respective ils ont juste besoin de repos.

Je me tourna alors vers père qui avait observer la scène depuis le début de l'attaque et lui fit part de mes doutes.

_Père, le comportement de ces monstre marin est étrange. Ils n'attaquent jamais en groupe en temps normal.

_Tu as à raisons mon fils, c'est bien la première fois qu'une chose pareil se produit sur Grand Line. Nous feront le point de cet attaque une fois que tout seras remis en ordre.

Lorsque j'en eu fini avec père je fu interpeller par Shanks qui m'indiqua l'entrée de l'un des couloir du bateau, son regard était inquiet et je crois savoir de qui il s'agit. Je me dépèche alors de me diriger vers ce couloir et trouve Meko recroqueviller sur elle même complêtement tétaniser.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et me met à sa hauteur, malgré le calme qui règne désormais sur le bateau son regard se maintient dans la panique, j'entreprend alors de la prendre dans mes bras et de la ramener dans notre cabine. Arriver à la cabine je la pose sur le lit et place en face d'elle.

_Meko ? Meko c'est terminer, tu n'as plus à avoir peur Shanks les à fait fuir ils ne reviendront plus.

Elle me fixe et me carressa le visage avant de laisser couler ses larmes le long de son visage. Je la prend dans mes bras alors pour la réconforter.

_Marco... je veux devenir plus forte.. J'ai était misérable, je n'ai même pas était capable de lever le petit doigt, j'ai mis Shanks en danger et on à failli tomber par dessus bord. Tout ça parce que je ne suis même pas capable de reprendre mes ésprits devant un monstre marin.

Je ressert mon étreinte autour d'elle et décide de l'allonger.

_Reste ici je revient tout de suite.

 **POV Meko**

Aprés la bataille contre les monstres marins, je ne repris conscience de ce qui m'entourais que lorsque que j'étais dans la cabine avec Marco. Il m'a réconforter comme il le pouvait, m'as allonger sur le lit et est sortie de la cabine me disant qu'il revient. Je repense à ce qui c'est passer tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi énorme un monstre marin mais en plus de ça il y'en avait plusieurs, dans mon monde des bêtes tel que les monstres marins n'éxister pas. J'étais térrifier, mais maintenant c'est terminer je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour maitriser mes pouvoirs et ne plus être éffrayer par ces monstres. Le temps que Marco ne revienne je m'endors l'esprit plus calme.

Suite à la petite réunion de Père et de Shanks en compagnie des commandants de chaques équipages, Marco vint dans la cabine. Me voyant endormie suite à cet évènement, il décidat de se coucher juste à coter de moi, fatigué, il s'endort à son tour en m'enllaçant contre lui.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je vis Marco, contre moi, ce qui me fait rougir et sourir ensuite. Je suis super heureuse à ce qu'on soit ensemble tout les deux.

-Ehh, Marco?  
-hmm...

Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, le pauvre il doit être fatigué, je vais le laisser dormir un peu, pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui dort haha. Je commence à le regarder tout en le carressant. Dire que c'est mon Homme à moi, je suis tellement heureuse je l'admire tellement, je veux être aussi forte que lui, me poser à ses côter fier de notre couple avec de nos forces similaires, en bref je veux le protéger de toute mon âme.

Je lui mis une couette sur lui, et décidat d'aller voir Père, ainsi que Shanks.  
Arriver devant la gigantesque porte, je toqua, et Père me laisse entrée.

-Oui ma fille?  
-Père, Shanks j'ai une faveur à vous demander!  
-Qu'est-ce?  
-Je veux devenir plus forte, pour protéger toute ma famille ici présente, Marco, mes alliées bien évidemment je parle de Shanks et de son équipage!  
J'avais cet air déterminer sur mon visage, c'est ce que je veux.

-Ma fille, moi et Shanks te comprend, tu vas devenir très fortes de t'inquiète pas, il faut de la patience.

 **POV Shanks**

Cet fille m'étonnera toujours, j'ai décidé de l'aider, de faire d'elle une force égal à un empereur. C'est décidé, je vais rester un peu au alentours de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche pour les aider dans ce plan que nous avions mis en place, celui de rendre Meko, confiante et forte.

-Meko, Je me porte garant pour t'aider, je vais rester à vos côté pendant un moment pour suivre tes exploits et en faire partis.  
Je vis son visage remplie d'une lueur tellement elle est contente, les larmes coule sur ses joue.  
-C'est vraii?! Ouaaaaaa merci Père, Shanks je vous aimes tellement, je suis super contente, Quand est ce qu'on commence?!  
-Père et Shanks: Gwahahahahahaaa un peu de patience! Va te reposer.  
-Très bien! Bonne nuit à vous!

 **POV Meko**

Trop d'émotions! je me décide d'aller voir Marco, il se réveille la tête dans les fesses Hahaha.  
-Meko? Où étais-tu?  
-Laisse, dormons un peu  
-D'accord, bonne nuit ma belle.  
-Bonne nuit mon chéri.  
Je lui fit un bisous sur le front et on s'enlaça et je m'endors directement, demain une nouvelle aventure commence pour moi, j'ai hâte!

~~La suite dans le prochain chapitre, haha!

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Et voilà pour le chapitre 12 !

Dite moi si la suite vous plaît ou non.


End file.
